Second Power
by RFK
Summary: CONCLUSION! Olivia McNeill's new power sends shockwaves throughout the whitelighter realm and presents Cole with a chance for reconciliation. Set two weeks after
1. Chapter One

TITLE: SECOND POWER  
AUTHOR: RFK  
SERIES: CHA  
RATING: [PG-13]  
SUMMARY: Olivia McNeill's new power sends shockwaves throughout the whitelighter realm and presents Cole with a chance for reconciliation. Set two weeks after "Auld Lang Syne". Alternate S5.  
FEEDBACK: june_daley@rocketmail.com - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: Cole Turner, the Charmed Ones and other characters related to Charmed to Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Burge. The McNeills are my creation.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: To understand what is going on between Cole and Olivia McNeill, please read "Auld Lang Syne" first -  
"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART ONE  
  
Paige Matthews waited breathlessly as the tall manservant stepped aside to allow her entrance into the McNeill house. She greeted the latter with a polite smile. "Morning, Davies."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Matthews," Davies replied in his usual Welsh accent. "Today's Sunday brunch won't be held out in the garden, today."  
  
"Oh? Why not?" Paige followed Davies toward the house's large drawing room.  
  
Davies gave the young half-witch/half-whitelighter a quick smile. "The weather, miss. It's a bit cool and Miss Gweneth has decided to hold the brunch, inside the house." He opened a pair of double doors, made from heavy oak.  
  
After murmuring a quick "thank you" to the manservant, Paige stepped inside the drawing room. A quick scan revealed that she had been the last to arrive. All of the McNeills were there, along with Barbara Bowen, Bruce McNeill's fiancée, and a middle-aged woman with salt-and-pepper hair. Paige felt a twinge of disappointment at the Morrises' lack of appearance. They had become regular visitors, following Darryl Morris' possession by a Vodoun sorcerer's spirit. Paige did not become a regular at the McNeill brunches, until she and Olivia McNeill became good friends nearly a week before Christmas. A friendship formed from Paige's discovery that her former brother-in-law had been an innocent victim of the Source. Speaking of Cole . . .  
  
Paige walked over to the buffet table, where she found Harry McNeill examining the food. She picked up an empty plate and stood next to him. "Hi," she greeted.  
  
Harry glanced up and smiled. Red-haired men had never been Paige's type, but she had to admit that the youngest McNeill's chiseled features and startling green eyes were very attractive. Very. Downright delicious. "Hi," he greeted back. "Just arrived?"  
  
"Yeah." Paige fell silent, as Harry scooped a spoonful of Eggs Florentine and dumped it on his plate. She continued, "So, who's the lady standing next to your mom?" She pointed at the middle-aged woman.  
  
Harry replied, "That's Carla Bianchi. She's a witch. And an old friend of Mom's."  
  
"Huh?" Paige peered at the woman. "But her name . . . it's Italian."  
  
"Well, there is such a thing as a witch of Italian descent. Mrs. Bianchi practices Strega, or Stregheria. It's somewhat similar to Wicca."  
  
Paige shook her head. "Boy, I sure have a lot to learn." She scanned the room once more. "By the way, I see that Cole is missing again. Where is he?"  
  
Not even her casual tone could disguise Paige's curiosity. Or concern, judging by the look Harry gave her. "You noticed it too, huh?" he replied. "This is the second time he's missed our brunch. And he hasn't missed one since he first started coming."  
  
Then Paige bombarded Harry with a series of questions. "So what happened? Is there something wrong with Cole? Is he pissed off about something? Has he pissed off Olivia? Is he even in town?"  
  
"The answer to all of your questions is - 'I don't know.'" Harry reached for a croissant. "I've already asked Olivia once and she nearly bit off my head. And none of us haven't been to get to Cole. He's either busy or unavailable."  
  
A sigh left Paige's mouth. "You too, huh?" She reached for a slice of quiche. "I tried calling Cole once. Didn't answer my call. Maybe if I can talk to Olivia . . ."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't, if I were you," he warned. "Olivia has been . . . well, acting strange lately. Almost erratic."  
  
"So, what's wrong with her? And what has this to do with Cole?"  
  
Green eyes stared at Paige, glimmering with humor. "Are you always in the habit of asking more than one question at the same time?"  
  
Paige heaved an impatient sigh. "Har-ry!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Harry paused. "Bruce thinks it might have something to do with what happened at Warren Mitchell's New Year party. He and Barbara saw . . ." The McNeill witch broke off, as a third figure approached the table. Olivia.  
  
Jack and Gweneth McNeill's only daughter greeted the newcomer with a too cheerful smile. "Paige! Honey! I'm glad that you could come!"  
  
The youngest Charmed One stared at her friend, as if the latter had grown a second head. "Uh, glad I could make it. Are you . . . are you okay, Livy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Green eyes, similar to Harry's, widened with innocence. "Couldn't be better."  
  
"It's just that . . . well, you look strange. Weird. Like you've taken one too many happy pills." Or like Phoebe in a state of denial, Paige added silently.  
  
Olivia laughed. Loudly. "Honey, don't worry. I haven't begun a drug habit, if that's what you're thinking. I just feel great!" She flung out a hand, and a burst of fire streamed upward, scorching the ceiling.  
  
Gasps filled the room. A look of horror replaced the faux happiness on Olivia's face. Paige cried out, "Oh. My. God!"  
  
Harry coolly gazed at his horrified sister. "Say Livy, you want to answer that question again about feeling okay?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Cole Turner gazed approvingly at the active crowd on the street below. "You know, I've forgotten how much I like New Orleans. Can't understand why I've stayed away for so long." He stood upon a balcony that overlooked Royal Street, in the Crescent City's French Quarter.  
  
The balcony's other occupant, a tall handsome man with rich brown skin and intense black eyes, sat in a wicker chair. Sipping coffee. "For so long?" Andre Morrell repeated. "What are you talking about, man? I've seen you six times in the past ten days, let alone three more times since Cecile came back, late last month."  
  
"You know what I mean!" Cole retorted in a mock snarl. "Before Cecile had returned. We haven't laid eyes upon each other in two years."  
  
Andre lazily shot back, "And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Okay, so I've been busy during the past few years. Between dodging the Source's zoltars; helping Phoebe and her family, especially after Prue's death; losing my powers . . . Hell! You know what I mean! I just haven't found the time to visit. Until now."  
  
Nodding, Andre replied, "I understand what you're getting at. But I don't understand are all of these visits during the past two weeks." He cast a shrewd glance at Cole. "Is there a reason why I've been seeing so much of you, lately?"  
  
Images of Olivia McNeill's face flashed through Cole's mind. Every time he had visited his friend, the latter would ask the same question. And Cole would usually avoid an answer with complaints about his job. This time, Cole decided to change tactics. "I'm thinking about moving here," he answered. "To New Orleans. It's always been one of my favorite cities. And I think I've had enough of Frisco."  
  
"Uh-huh. Who's the woman?"  
  
Cole glanced sharply at Andre. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Andre rolled his eyes and placed his coffee cup on the small table next to him. "C'mon man! You seem just a little too cheerful, today. It's not your style. It can't be work. You're bitching about it just a little too much. When something or someone really bothers you, you tend to keep it to yourself. So, who's the woman? Your ex-wife, Phoebe?"  
  
A sigh left Cole's mouth. There were times he wished that Andre did not know him so well. Hell, three years ago, he would have killed someone for knowing too much about him. But that was three years ago. Two years with the Halliwells and two months with the McNeills had changed everything. Changed him.  
  
"There was . . ." Cole began. He paused, as his eyes focused upon the Spanish Colonial buildings, situated across the street. "It happened on New Year's Day. Around midnight, to be exact."  
  
Andre frowned. "What happened?"  
  
Cole took a deep breath and explained what happened over the New Year holiday. He told Andre everything - Olivia's invitation, the actual party at the Fairmont Hotel, Cole's doubts about kissing Olivia, the actual kiss . . . Cole's reaction, and Olivia's.  
  
"Oh. Dear. Lord!" Andre stared at Cole with disbelief. "Please tell me, man! You didn't!"  
  
Nodding, Cole replied, "Yeah, I did. It was . . . I don't know! It was stupid of me to kiss her like that. I mean one doesn't kiss a friend. Not like that!"  
  
Andre rolled his eyes in disgust. "Just how long have you been without a woman, boy?" he retorted with mild contempt. "There was nothing wrong about that kiss. I was talking about your reaction. You practically pushed the woman away!"  
  
"Haven't you heard a word I had said? I had kissed a friend! A very close friend!"  
  
The New Orleans-born man shot back, "So? She's a woman, ain't she?"  
  
Cole hesitated. "Well, yeah."  
  
"Did you enjoy the kiss?"  
  
Again, Cole hesitated. "It was . . . it wasn't . . . bad." He glanced up and saw the knowing look in Andre's eyes. "Okay, yeah I did. I enjoyed it very much. But dammit, Andre! You don't understand. I didn't want to give Olivia the impression that I was interested in her. I don't want to spoil our friendship."  
  
A snicker escaped Andre's mouth. "I'd say you've already done it. You know what your problem is, don't you man?"  
  
Cole stared at his friend, wearing a bewildered expression. "Problem?"  
  
"Yeah. You've spent most of your life seducing other women for a certain purpose that you've never really learned how to deal with romance." Andre paused. "Actually, I can think of a lot of mortals who are the same way. Let's face it. When it comes to romance . . . or a woman, you're just a babe in the woods."  
  
Cole flashed an annoyed glance at his friend. "Thank you for that in-depth analysis, Dr. Ruth's Son. May I remind you that I was once married?"  
  
"May I remind you that you were possessed by a powerful demon at the time?" Andre retorted. "What happened next wasn't a reflection of your skills in the Romance Department. Of course, I can't say the same about Whatshername."  
  
"Thanks. And her name is Phoebe."  
  
Andre continued, "Look, you want my advice? Here it is. Apologize to Olivia. Tell her that you're sorry for what happened, and that you enjoyed the kiss so much that it took you by surprise. Simple." He paused. "Then again, this is Olivia we're talking about. Apologizing to her ain't gonna be that simple.  
  
Cole reflected upon Andre's words with a sigh. "I guess you're right. I have to apologize. I just hope that Olivia is willing to listen." He took one look at his friend's dubious expression and realized he had a battle on his hands.  
  
* * * *   
  
Nearly everyone stared at the scorch mark on the ceiling with shock and surprise. Well, not everyone. Olivia noticed that one person in particular, reacted with horror. "Oh my God!" Paige cried. "Oh God! You've got a demonic power!"  
  
Olivia and the others stared at the young witch with confused eyes. "Demonic what?" the former asked.  
  
"A fire power," Paige replied. "Demonic power. Phoebe had the same when she was pregnant with the Source's child. The baby took control of her. Gave her a demonic power."  
  
Jack McNeill rolled his eyes. "Paige, don't take this the wrong way, but what in the hell are you talking about? There's no such thing as a demonic power. I thought you knew that."  
  
Paige's eyes shifted back and forth - from the McNeill patriarch to Olivia. "Oh," she began in an uneasy voice. "I mean, yeah. I guess . . . I forgot." Then she asked, "But is it really common for witches to have a fire power?"  
  
"Yes it is, love," Olivia's mother patiently answered. "Pyrokinesis is quite common." She glanced uneasily at her daughter. "Except not at that strength. Pyrokinesis . . . it's a rather difficult power to master."  
  
Olivia let out a groan. Mastering her telekinesis had been difficult enough when she was a child. But pyrokinesis!"  
  
Paige continued, "But I don't understand. I knew that Bruce has a second power, and Mr. McNeill. But Livy, why did it take you so long to receive yours? And why don't the others have one?"  
  
"Family tradition," Jack replied curtly. "Possessing two powers is usually common in the McNeill family. And we usually receive our second power, while we are in our late twenties or early thirties. I received my second one when I was Olivia's age."  
  
Olivia added in a remorseful voice, "Yeah, but you didn't receive pyrokinesis. How am I going to deal with this?"  
  
Gweneth slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "You'll deal with the same way you did with your first power. Besides, you shouldn't treat this new power as a curse. You're a McNeill witch with pyrokinesis, love. Don't you realize what this means?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
The head of the McNeill family let out a sigh. "I forgot. You don't know about . . ."  
  
Blue lights heralded the arrival of Leo Wyatt, whitelighter to the McNeill siblings and the Charmed Ones. His blue eyes expressed more than concern. They expressed outright anxiety. "I found what happened!" he declared breathlessly to Olivia. "About your new power." His gaze focused on the scorch mark on the ceiling.  
  
Paige stared at her brother-in-law with disbelief. "You know about Olivia's new fire power, already?"  
  
"The Elders became aware of it the moment Olivia first used it." Again, he faced Olivia. "How . . . how on earth did you get a demonic power?"  
  
A long sigh escaped Jack's mouth. "Okay! That's it! I've had enough of this demonic power shit! Leo, Olivia does not have a demonic power. Pyrokinesis is not evil. Nor is any other power."  
  
"Really?" Leo retorted. "Because I've yet to meet a witch with the power of pyrokinesis!"  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes, while his father shot back, "Then you must not have seen much for a whitelighter who has been around for sixty years. I have met witches with pyrokinesis. Including a member of the Scottish branch of the McNeill family. My dad's Cousin Keith, who had passed away, recently. Even Olivia's great-great grandfather had it, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Her great-great . . .?" Leo blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bruce added. "I remember Grandad talking about him. Great-great Grandfather Charles. I heard that he could form fireballs. Like Cousin Keith."  
  
Paige frowned. "Fireballs? Like demons?"  
  
The McNeill men stared at Paige. Olivia remained silent, her hands tucked underneath her armpits. "Hey! People! While this great philosophical debate is going on, can someone please tell me how to deal with this new power?"  
  
Her mother gently guided Olivia toward the sofa. "Pet, I've already told you. You're just going to have to deal with it in the same manner that you learned how to control your first power."  
  
"Like practice," Paige suggested.  
  
Gweneth spared the young witch a grateful smile. "Including practice. However, I believe meditation will also help."  
  
"Meditation." Olivia nodded. "Right."  
  
Harry spoke up. "Maybe you can find someone to help you practice with your pyrokinesis. Like Cole. He once told me how difficult it was for him to control his fire power at first."  
  
Olivia automatically rejected the idea. Nearly two weeks had passed since that disastrous New Year's party. And right now, she had no desire to receive help from Cole. Let alone see him.  
  
Paige frowned. "I thought he only used to have energy balls. Electrokinesis."  
  
"Who cares what he had?" Leo cried. "Don't any of you understand what's going on? Olivia has a firepower! A demonic power! And all of you are standing around, acting as if there is nothing to be concerned about!"  
  
An annoyed Gweneth McNeill retorted, "Of course there's nothing to be concerned about!" Her voice softened. "Once Olivia learns how to control her new power."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"Leo?" Jack's voice rang clear and sharp. "I realize that you're only concerned for Olivia, but I'm getting sick and damn tired of this ridiculous morality of yours! Olivia now has pyrokinesis. Nothing more, nothing less! She's not some damn warlock or demon! And if any of my children end up suffering, because of your self-righteous attitude, I swear to the Goddess herself that I'll find a darklighter's crossbow and use it on you!" Blue-gray eyes radiated cold anger. "Understand?"  
  
Silence enveloped the drawing room. Olivia's father continued to glare at the whitelighter. Olivia, her brothers, Paige and the other guests, stared goggle-eyed at the pair. Davies took the opportunity to surreptiously slip out of the room. And Gweneth suddenly became interested in the food on her plate.  
  
"I . . ." Leo began. Then he broke off. He seemed unable to say anything further.  
  
Jack shot back, "You what?"  
  
"Never mind." Leo took a deep breath. Then his eyes glanced upward. "I think I've been summoned. Excuse me." He orbed away without any further words.  
  
Everyone else heaved sighs of relief. Everyone, except for Jack, who faced Olivia. "Now, let's see about dealing with this new power of yours."  
  
Olivia decided that she had it all figured out. "It's simple," she explained. "All I need is daily meditation and some practice, and I should have it all under control."  
  
"Oh really?" Gweneth added. "You think it's that simple? Livy, this is pyrokinesis, you're dealing with. Handling a firepower is difficult for those who practice magic. If you're going to learn to control this power, you need to find someone who can help you. Someone who also has pyrokinesis."   
  
Aunt Carla, Olivia's godmother, spoke up. "Oh, I wish I could help. But the only person I know who had pyrokinesis accidentally killed himself, while conducting some spell. Poor thing. He didn't really know what he was doing. And he had just learned how to use this power."  
  
"Great," Olivia mumbled. "Something for me to remember always."  
  
"I know someone," said Barbara. The perky blonde placed her plate on the nearest table. "Margot Palmer. She's part of my old coven. We're not exactly friends, but I think she would be willing to help."  
  
Bruce added, "Why don't you just ask Cole? He's the perfect person."  
  
"I'd rather ask Barbara's friend, thank you very much," Olivia grumbled. "I don't see why we have to run to Cole, every time we need help."  
  
Gweneth glared at her daughter. "And why not? If there is anyone who would know about pyrokinesis, it's Cole. And something tells me that Ms. Palmer's fire power is not as strong."  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to retort. Then she closed it. "What?" her father demanded. "Were you about to say something?"  
  
"No. I was merely considering Barbara's suggestion."  
  
Jack continued, "Really? And what's wrong with Cole? Do you think he would mind helping you?"  
  
A hesitant Olivia paused, before answering, "No. I don't think so."  
  
"Then why haven't we laid eyes upon him in nearly two weeks?" Jack gave Olivia a pointed stare. "Can you explain that?"  
  
Olivia could, but she would be damn if she would give any of her family the satisfaction.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. Chapter Two

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART TWO  
Seconds after leaving the McNeill house, Leo orbed before the Founders' Council. Judging by their expressions, none of the Elders seemed pleased. "Well?" one of them demanded. It was Sylvester, one of the Council's veteran members. His dark eyes bored into Leo's. "Does your charge have a fire power or not?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Uh yes. Yes, she does." Anxious voices filled the chamber. "But none of the McNeills seem concerned. According to Olivia's father, she's not the first in her family to receive pyrokinesis."  
  
"We are well aware of that fact," another Elder replied tartly. It was MacKenzie. The white-haired, thin man was also a veteran council member. "Which is one of the reasons we have been leery of the McNeill family for centuries. Along with their . . . unconventional approach to the Craft, pyrokinesis has always been rather . . . strong in their line. And we're not thrilled that this particular McNeill happens to be very close to that . . . to Belthazor."  
  
Discomfort surged through Leo. He shifted from one foot to another. "Uh, speaking of Bel . . . Cole, Olivia's parents have suggested that he help her control her new power."  
  
Again, anxious voices filled the chamber. Only they seemed to rumble louder. Sylvester cried out, "Have that demon teach your witch to control her 'fire' power? Are you insane?"  
  
Leo found the Elders' reaction toward Olivia and Cole baffling. Granted, he was never particularly thrilled about their relationship. But the Elders had never said a word about Phoebe and Cole. Why were they so antagonistic toward this new relationship? He finally expressed his confusion. "I don't understand. You hadn't been concerned about Cole and Phoebe."  
  
A pale, dark-haired woman in her late thirties spoke up. "That is due to the fact that as Belthazor, and later the Source, he could be stopped by the Charmed Ones. In case he became a threat." Elder Mathilda Wells had been an Elder for over 300 years. "We knew that Belthazor would play a part in the Charmed Ones' destiny to destroy the Source. But now," she gave her head a sad shake, "his new powers make him an undetermined threat."  
  
"Belthazor's relationship with your McNeill witch might prove to be an even bigger threat," MacKenzie added. "Now that she has this new power."  
  
Leo could not believe his ears. The Elders actually considered Olivia and Cole a threat! Why? "I . . ." he began.  
  
"We have no say about the witch's new power," Sylvester said, interrupting Leo. He leaned forward, his dark eyes glittering in a manner that made the whitelighter nervous. "But her relationship with Belthazor is another matter. Nip it in the bud, Leo. Now! Before we all find ourselves in serious danger!"  
  
* * * *   
  
"I just spoke with Margot," Barbara's voice announced over the telephone. "I told her about your new power and she has agreed to help you learn to control it."  
  
Olivia heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Barb. You've been a real help."  
  
Her future sister-in-law added, "Of course, I still don't understand why you don't ask Cole to help you. He is your best cha . . ."  
  
"Barbara?" Olivia's voice came out sharper than she had intended. "I've made my decision about Cole. Okay?"  
  
But the other woman refused to dismiss the subject. "If you say so. But if you think I don't know why you're avoiding him, you're mistaken. After all, I was also at that party. And so was Bruce."  
  
Silence fell between the two friends. Olivia's first instinct was to lambaste her friend. But realizing that the ugly truth might rear its head, she decided to ignore the topic of one Cole Turner, in the end. "So, when will Margot be available?"  
  
Barbara sighed. "Tomorrow, on Tuesday. She has a doctor's appointment, today. Margot said to expect her around eleven in the morning."  
  
"Great. I'll be expecting her." The two friends exchanged a few more words before finally hanging up. Seconds later, Olivia dialed another number.  
  
The telephone rang several times before a voice on the other end of the line answered. "San Francisco PD. Homicide. Inspector Morris speaking."  
  
"Hi Darryl, this is Olivia. I'm calling in sick, today. In fact, I might be out of the office, all week. Could you transfer me to the Captain?"  
  
A pause followed before Darryl answered, "McPherson's not in, right now. He's at a Division meeting. Uh, are you okay? You have a cold or something?"  
  
"It's a lot worse than a cold," Olivia answered ominously. "Let's just say that it's something I don't want to be exposed at the office."  
  
"Oh. I see." Darryl hesitated. "Well, uh I hope you get . . . you get better. See you in a week?"  
  
Olivia sighed. "Hopefully. Catch you later, Darryl. Bye."  
  
"Take care, partner." The line went dead.  
  
Another sigh left Olivia's mouth, as she disconnected her telephone. Then she took a deep breath and sat down in the middle of the floor. Meditation, Mom and Dad had said. Meditation and practice of her new power. Her new power, which consisted of fire. Deep down, Olivia knew who was the best person to help her. But she was damned if she would beg to Cole Turner for help. Not after he had humiliated her at Warren Mitchell's New Year's party.  
  
Olivia felt the surging anger within her, as she recalled the kiss she and Cole had exchanged. A sensuous kiss, soft and light, yet filled with passion. For a few brief moments, Olivia believed that Cole harbored more than friendship toward her. Until . . . until he ended the kiss. Pushed her away with such abruptness. Was the idea of kissing her so repugnant to him?  
  
Her anger continued to build. The more she brooded on the half-demon, the more difficult it became for Olivia to keep her emotions in check. 'Calm down' she told herself. 'Relax. Or else you'll end up torching the entire building.' Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"O eternal Goddess, Maiden, Mother and Crone, I am made from your flesh and you know me better than I know myself."  
  
Images of the New Year's ball popped into Olivia's mind. Images of guests glancing at the clock on the far wall, while seconds ticked toward midnight.  
  
"You understand depression, frustration, and anxiety. Please help me to control these emotions, and help me to convert these powerful feelings into love. O eternal God, King of infinite wisdom and goodness, I am created from your essence, and I thank you for the gift of life."  
  
Olivia tried to suppress further memories of the New Year, but they continued to flood her mind. She saw the second's hand reach the number twelve. Heard everyone cry out, "Happy New Year!" And the band began to play "Auld Lang Syne".  
  
"Please teach me to be patient and humble, tolerant and gentle, especially when life's problems become heavy and difficult to bear. So Mote It Be."  
  
More images flashed in her thoughts. Olivia saw couples kissing. She saw her and Cole face each other with eyes filled with doubt, confusion and longing. She felt Cole's warm lips press against hers and relived the memory of the heat and desire that radiated from those lips. Most of all, recalled the rough manner in which he had pushed her away . . . and the horrified expression stamped on his face.  
  
Anger and embarrassment resurged within Olivia within a blink of an eye. And she quickly forgot about her attempts at meditation. Blue lights materialized in the air and converged into the form of one Paige Matthews.  
  
"Hey Olivia! How's the . . .?" The Charmed One broke off as a stream of fire rushed toward her head. Paige orbed away from the line of fire and reappeared behind the older witch. "What the hell?"  
  
Olivia lowered her hand and heaved a huge sigh. "Dammit Paige!" she cried. "Haven't you heard of knocking? I could have killed you!"  
  
"Sorry," the younger woman replied. "Bad habit."  
  
"Really? Then why don't you try learning how to break it?"  
  
Paige stared at Olivia through narrowed eyes. "My, we're in a real snit, this morning. I guess your meditation isn't helping after all."  
  
Another sigh left Olivia's mouth. "No, I . . . I'm sorry. I guess I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever have control of this damn power." She rose from the floor and stalked toward the kitchen. "You want something to drink? I've got lemonade."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Paige followed the older woman. "Hey, if you're having so much trouble, maybe it's due to some . . ." She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Are you going through some emotional problems, now? Phoebe was having trouble with her powers, last fall. While she was dealing with Cole's . . . you know, return."  
  
Olivia removed a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. "Are you saying that I'm now going through the same problems?" She retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with lemonade, before handing one to Paige.  
  
Paige took a deep breath. "Maybe you are. I mean I haven't seen you and Cole together for two weeks. And you can barely meditate, let alone control your new power." Her eyes fell upon the glass in her hand. "Maybe you and Cole should . . . you know, deal with whatever is driving you two apart."  
  
Silence filled the air. Olivia took a sip of lemonade. So did Paige. The older woman hated to admit that perhaps the latter was right. Not because the younger woman's wisdom seemed so obvious. Olivia simply hated the idea of reliving that humiliating moment from two weeks ago.  
  
"But if you don't want to talk about any problems you might have," Paige began.  
  
Olivia finished the rest of her drink in several gulps. She sighed. "No, you're right. The only way to deal with this new power is to deal with whatever is bothering me."  
  
"Namely Cole."  
  
The older witch gave her younger guest a shrewd glance. "Gee, how did you guess?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Like I said, I haven't seen you and Cole together in quite a while. And you seemed to get this look on your face, whenever someone mentions his name."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture," Olivia snapped, as she poured herself another glass of lemonade. "In regard to Cole . . . it's not what you might think. He hasn't done anything one would consider . . . demonic. Or evil."  
  
Nodding, Paige replied, "Yeah, I kind of figured that. Or else Leo would have told us. Or we would all be dead."  
  
Olivia shot Paige a dark look. "My, that Halliwell wit is in top form, today. Isn't it?"  
  
"I wasn't being witty," Paige protested.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
Paige heaved a frustrated sigh. "Olivia! C'mon! Be serious! Why are you so reluctant to get Cole's help? What did he do to piss you off?"  
  
After a few more sips of lemonade, Olivia revealed the events between her and Cole, at Warren Mitchell's New Year party. Surprise, shock . . . and a little pity flashed in the Charmed One's dark eyes. "Gee! No wonder you're pissed! I would be too. How humiliating!"  
  
"No kidding," Olivia retorted. "Now, you understand why I refuse to ask for Cole's help."  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, I understand. But I still think you should ask for his help, anyway."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon Livy," Paige continued, "it's like your dad said. You have pyrokinesis and it's very powerful. How many witches do you know have a fire power at that level?"  
  
Was it really difficult to accept that a novice witch (no matter how powerful) who was six years younger could dish out such wise advice? Olivia pondered over the possibility. But only for a moment. Since Paige happened to be younger and less experienced in life . . .  
  
"Screw Cole!" the redhead spewed. "Barbara has already found someone to help me. She's a fire witch from Sausalito named Margot Palmer and she'll be here, tomorrow morning." Olivia finished her second glass of lemonade. "So, contrary to what everyone else says, I don't need Cole's help. Nor do I need him in my life!"  
  
Olivia glanced at Paige, who merely shook her head and sighed. "Oh well, I only hope that you don't end up incinerating this Margot person by the end of the week."  
  
* * * *   
  
The Golden Horn Restaurant bustled with activity during the early afternoon. Among the patrons inside the elegant restaurant, sat Cole and his latest client, one Mark Giovanni. The two men sat next to one of the large windows that overlooked the city of San Francisco and the bay.  
  
"This Chardonnay is quite good," Giovanni commented. He was a slender, dark-haired man of medium height. Although a year short of forty and not quite handsome, Giovanni possessed a pair of dark eyes that many have found compelling. Intense. "Good, but I'm sure that my own Chardonnay could top it."  
  
Cole nodded. "I've heard of your Chardonnay. It's world famous, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, not quite famous," the wine grower said with a modesty that failed to reach his eyes. "I believe that the Bay-Mirror's article may have been a bit exaggerated."  
  
"Hmmm." From the corner of his eye, Cole spotted someone entering the restaurant. Someone with familiar red hair and green eyes.  
  
Giovanni's eyes followed Cole's gaze. "Well! I do believe that the owner's other son has graced us with his presence. I just saw him last week, at Cordelia Morton's party. Gwen McNeill's son, isn't he?"  
  
"He is," Cole added curtly. "Younger son. Harry."  
  
The person in question glanced at the two men and nodded. Then he returned his attention to his beautiful companion. Cole and Giovanni continued to stare. "That's Cordelia's daughter he's with, the latter said. "What's her name? Dana. Dana Morton. Quite a looker. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that dynastic ties were being formed between the McNeills and the Mortons."  
  
"Speaking of dynasties, Mr. Giovanni," Cole began, "let's talk about saving yours. Namely a certain piece of property, outside Oakville." A contrite Giovanni nodded and the discussion returned to business.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, the two men finished their meals. The wine grower excused himself and disappeared toward the men's restroom. Cole leaned back and enjoyed the last of his Chardonnay. A shadow cast over the table. Cole glanced up and frowned. "Harry?"  
  
"Cole." The twenty-five year-old witch sat down in Giovanni's empty chair. He flashed the half-demon a wary smile. "It's been a while. Like two weeks. So, where have you been?"  
  
A wave of embarrassment washed over Cole. "I . . . uh, I've been busy. Lately."  
  
"Uh-huh. Including Saturdays and Sundays?"  
  
Cole sighed. "Yeah, Harry. Even on Sundays. I've been very busy on Sundays. Taking long drives up the coast," he began sarcastically. "Sitting home and getting drunk on martinis."  
  
The redhead's handsome face grew tight. Expressionless. "Sorry. Didn't realize that my company was getting on your last nerve."  
  
"Harry, you didn't . . . I mean . . ." Again, Cole sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped back like that."  
  
"It's nothing," Harry coolly replied. He shot a quick glance at his companion. "I better leave. I think Dana is getting impatient." He stood up. "Look, before I go, I thought you would like to know that Olivia had just received her second power. Yesterday."  
  
Cole shot up in his seat, his attention focused on the younger man. "Second power? Olivia? What is it?" he demanded, frowning.  
  
"I didn't think you would be interested."  
  
Exasperated, Cole growled, "Harry!"  
  
The youngest McNeill shrugged. "Okay, okay. Olivia now has a firepower. Pyrokinesis. And it's very strong."  
  
Pyrokinesis! Speechless, Cole allowed his eyes to grow wide with shock.  
END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter Three

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART THREE  
A grim-faced Leo orbed in the middle of the Halliwells' kitchen. Paige, who was busy helping her oldest sister prepare dinner, glanced up. "Hey Leo! You look as if you've had a crappy day."  
  
"Pretty close." Leo sat on the empty chair, opposite Paige. Piper stood near the stove, preparing a whole chicken for roasting. "Between helping one of my charges fend off a succubus and the Elders ranting about Olivia and Cole, it's been pretty difficult."  
  
Paige paused in the middle of her task, allowing the knife in her hand to hover over a sliced cucumber. She frowned at her brother-in-law. "Ranting about Olivia and Cole? Why?"  
  
Leo sighed. "They believe that Cole might be a dangerous influence over Olivia. Especially now that she has this new . . . new power."  
  
"Well, the Elders don't have anything to worry about," Paige said caustically. "At least not now."  
  
Piper whirled around to stare at the younger woman. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cole and Olivia. They haven't been around each other since the New Year."  
  
Shaking her head, Piper allowed a smirk to curve her lips. "What do you know? Olivia has finally seen the light! It's about time, I say."  
  
Paige glared at her older sister. "It's not what you think!" she retorted. "Actually, it's . . . well, it's personal."  
  
"What's personal?" a new voice asked. Phoebe strolled into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and reached for a bottle of water. "Hey Piper, what's for dinner?"  
  
Piper replied, "Roast chicken. And as for the personal matter - Paige was talking about Olivia and your demonic ex. It seems they're not exactly bosom buddies, anymore."  
  
Anxiety flitted across Phoebe's face. "Why? What happened? What did Cole do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Paige cried out in exasperation. "Cole and Olivia . . . they just had a little disagreement around the New Year, that's all! And they haven't spoken to each other since. Mr. McNeill thinks Cole should help Livy control her new power."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and mumbled, "That's nice. A powerful half-demon helping a powerful witch control her brand new firepower. The Elders must be having heart attacks over that idea."  
  
"What they should be concerned about is Olivia's lack of control of her new power," Paige shot back. "She really needs his help."  
  
Phoebe took a swig of water. "Maybe the Elders are right to be concerned, Paige," she said soberly. "It's a miracle that Olivia hasn't become a warlock with that new power." She paused to stare at Leo. "Or has she?"  
  
"No, she hasn't!" Paige answered before Leo could speak. "Just because Olivia now has a fire power, doesn't make her evil."  
  
One of Piper's eyebrows quirked upward. "I thought she was evil before the fire power manifested." Paige glared at her, and she heaved a sigh. "Look, how many witches do you know have pyrokinesis?"  
  
"Barbara knows one who's willing to help Olivia." Paige's response drew stares from the others. "She lives in Sausalito."  
  
Phoebe asked, "So why do the McNeills think Olivia needs Cole's help?"  
  
Paige resumed slicing the cucumber. "Because Mr. McNeill thinks this Margot Whatshername's power isn't as strong as Olivia's."  
  
"I'm sure that Barbara's friend will do nicely," Leo added calmly.   
  
The expressions on her sisters' faces told Paige that they hoped Leo was right. She shook her head in disgust. Sometimes, her family can be so obtuse.  
  
* * * *   
  
A deep gong resonated from the CD player and filled every space inside Olivia's living room, the following afternoon. GONG! A woman's high-pitched voice murmured, "Relax. Take a deep breath and relax." GONG! "Allow the tension to seep from the muscles within your body." GONG!  
  
Olivia frowned. It seemed pretty damn difficult to relax with that noise ringing in her ears. GONG! And Margot Palmer's voice did not help. Was it really necessary for her to talk? GONG!  
  
"You are standing at the foot of a long staircase," Barbara's friend continued. GONG! "At the top awaits a door. A door that will lead you to inner peace and control." GONG!  
  
Instead of relaxing, Olivia found herself growing increasingly tense. She wished that someone would turn off that damn CD player! GONG! Then to Olivia's relief, the doorbell rang. She immediately sprung to her feet. GONG!  
  
"Where are you going?" Margot demanded. She was a diminutive, dark-haired woman with attractive features and wide brown eyes. Like a doe's. GONG!  
  
Olivia strode toward the door. "To see who's here, of course. What else?" GONG! She glared at the CD player.  
  
"Oh no! We can't have any interruptions! Remember?" GONG! Margot rushed forward to intercept Olivia. But the latter reached the door first. GONG! "Olivia, your meditation is more impor . . ."  
  
GONG! Sweetly, Olivia trilled, "Excuse me." She opened the door. Her smile disappeared at the sight of the tall man that filled the doorway. "Cole?" GONG!  
  
The half-demon smiled nervously. "Hey Olivia. Uh, how are you doing?" GONG! The sound reached the doorway. Cole frowned. "What is that?" GONG!  
  
"Music," Olivia snapped. "For my meditation." GONG! "Now if you'll excuse me . . ."  
  
Margot Palmer took this opportunity to make her presence known to the new visitor. GONG! "Olivia? What's going on?" She glanced at Cole. "Who is this?" GONG!  
  
Olivia struggled to maintain her equilibrium. 'Dear Goddess,' she thought. 'Why me?' GONG! She sighed. "Margot, this is my fr . . . uh, my neighbor, Cole Turner. Cole, this is Margot Palmer, a fellow witch." GONG!  
  
"Olivia!" Margot glanced at her, looking abashed. GONG!  
  
"Don't worry. Cole knows I'm a witch." GONG!  
  
Margot stared at Cole, who smiled. "And what exactly are you?" she demanded in a not-so-pleasant voice. GONG! "Another witch?"  
  
GONG! "Not exactly," Cole politely replied. "I'm a demon. Well, a half-demon, actually." GONG!  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Olivia nervously tried to placate Margot. "There's nothing to be afraid of." GONG! She indicated her neighbor with a nod. "Cole . . . you have nothing to worry about with him." GONG! "He's okay."  
  
GONG! "Okay?" Margot demanded. "But he's a . . . a . . ." GONG!  
  
"A demon." GONG! Right on cue, Cole transformed into some being with red-and-black skin, sharp teeth and a bald head. Belthazor. GONG! Olivia had seen his image in her parents' Book of Shadows. GONG! He returned to his normal state.  
  
Margot let out a screech. "Aaaaugh! Oh my God! Oh my God!" GONG! She snatched her purse from a nearby table and started toward the door. GONG!  
  
"No wait! Margot!" GONG! Olivia threw one of her hands out in a gesture, releasing a powerful burst of flames. GONG! Flames that would have incinerated Margot if Cole had not beamed her out of harm's way. Seconds later, the pair reappeared in the same spot. GONG!   
  
The older witch cried out, "That's it! I've had enough of this madhouse!" GONG! "You can find someone else to help you!" Margot dashed out of the apartment. The CD player resonated with another . . . GONG!  
  
Without saying a word, Olivia slammed the door shut. She seared Cole with the deadliest of glares. GONG! Even the half-demon could not help but take a step back. "You son-of-a-bitch!" she growled. GONG! "Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?" GONG!  
  
"I'm here to help you gain control of your new power," Cole replied airily. GONG! "Only Harry failed to tell me that you had already found someone." GONG! He frowned at the CD player. "You mind turning that off?" GONG! "It's distracting." GONG!  
  
Olivia turned off the CD player with a wave of her hand. Then whirled upon Cole, fury emanating from her body. "Harry sent you here? Harry?"  
  
"I ran into him at the Golden Horn at lunch, yesterday." Cole started toward the sofa. "He told me that you have pyrokinesis as a second power." A mirthful snort left his mouth. "I bet that didn't sit well with Leo."  
  
"Cole!"  
  
The half-demon sat on the sofa. "Look, Harry told me that you were having trouble controlling this power and that you needed my help."  
  
"And it took you over a day to decide to help me?" Olivia demanded haughtily.  
  
Annoyance, followed by sheer embarrassment flitted across Cole's face. "I didn't . . . well, I didn't think you'd accept my help."  
  
"You guessed right!" Olivia retorted. "I don't need your help. And I don't want it! And I don't recall giving you permission to sit on my sofa!"  
  
Cole heaved a sigh. "C'mon Livy, I realize that you're still pissed at what happened during the New Year. You're not going to push me away, when I'm offering you my help, are you?"  
  
Olivia grabbed hold of Cole's arm and jerked him to his feet. Surprising him with her show of strength. "Damn right I am. I'm pushing you away. Just like you pushed me away, two weeks ago." She literally shoved him toward the door.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Cole stopped in his tracks, making it difficult for Olivia to continue shoving him. "Who else is there to help you? Your friend, Margot? This is fire; we're talking about, Olivia. It's probably the most difficult element to control, aside from air."  
  
Olivia snarled. "If Bruce can control his aerokinesis without your help, I can control my pyrokinesis. And by the way, Margot is not my friend."  
  
"Whatever." Cole turned around to face Olivia, giving her the full benefit of his blue eyes. "Look I'm sorry about Whats-her-name. But it's obvious that she wasn't really helping you. I mean, who uses gongs for meditation? Didn't you find that distracting?"  
  
With a sigh, Olivia had to admit that Cole had a point. Margot's methods of attaining self-control had not seemed to be working. And the firewitch also seemed taken aback by the strength of her pyrokinesis. "All right," Olivia finally admitted. "Maybe you can help me."  
  
Cole smiled triumphantly. "Great!"  
  
She glanced at the half-demon and noticed that he was smiling. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. I'm still pissed."  
  
Her words wiped the smile off Cole's face. "Olivia, about what happened . . ."  
  
Shaking her head, Olivia barked, "No! Right now, I'm not interested in what happened on New Year's Day. I'm more interested in controlling this new power. Understand?" She gave her new trainer a pointed stare.  
  
Cole sighed. "Loud and clear."  
  
* * * *   
  
The telephone inside Jack McNeill's private office rang. He answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. McNeill, you have a call on Line 2," his secretary replied. "It's your mother."  
  
"Thanks, Sophie. Put her through."   
  
Seconds later, Elise McNeill's voice filled Jack's ear. "Jack? Is that you?"  
  
"Mom! How is Palm Beach?" The McNeill matriarch had left San Francisco over a month ago, to visit her sister in Palm Springs.  
  
The elderly woman replied, "It wasn't bad. Got a little boring, though. Right now, I'm in Scotland."  
  
"Scotland?"  
  
"Your Cousin Keith's funeral. Remember?" Elise continued, "I decided to remain here for another week or so after the burial. She added that the inhabitants of Dunleith Manor seemed to be on edge. "With poor Keith's death, we're all wondering who will be the next McNeill firewitch. Both Duncan and Fiona . . ."  
  
Jack interrupted. "Mom?"  
  
". . . are at the right age," the elderly woman continued. "It's rather silly, really. Everyone sitting around . . . waiting . . ."  
  
"Uh Mom?" Jack added. "I believe I have a pretty good idea . . ."  
  
"Really Jack! Can't you at least wait for me to finish?" Elise protested. She added, "Anyway, as I was saying, everyone is sitting around, waiting for Duncan or Fiona's second power to manifest. Quite frankly, I'm getting bored. January in Scotland isn't exactly my idea of a holiday. I think I'll return to California by the end of the week. I'm not exactly in the mood for more Palm Beach charity balls and parties, either." She paused. Finally. "Well, how are things at home?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, grateful that his mother could not see him. He took a deep breath. "Nothing much. Harry is dating Dana Morton. We haven't seen Cole since the New Year." He paused dramatically. "And Olivia's second power has manifested."  
  
A delighted squeal filled Jack's ear. "Really? Livy has her second power? Oh and I missed it! What is it? Freezing? Telepathy? Glamoring? Astral projection?"  
  
Jack hesitated before he finally answered, "Pyrokinesis. And it's very strong."  
  
"Pyrokin . . ." A protracted silence followed. Then, "OH. MY. GOD!! Livy has a fire power? Ohmigod! That means . . . Ohmigod!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Elise continued, "And it happened just ten days after Keith's death!" She paused. "Does Olivia realize that she'll soon be . . .?"  
  
Sighing, Jack replied, "No. I don't Livy and the boys have even thought of that since they were kids. Hell, I thought it was a family myth until I last saw Cousin Keith, five years ago."  
  
"When do you plan to tell her?"  
  
Jack paused momentarily. "As soon as she gets her new power under control. I mean, we're talking pyrokinesis here. Only the Goddess knows how long that will take. And . . ." Once more, Jack hesitated.  
  
"What?" the older woman demanded.  
  
Jack continued, "Gwen thinks that Olivia is going through some emotional stress right now. Something to do with Cole."  
  
"Oh?" Elise replied. "Has it to do with . . . whatshername? Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know. But it all started at Warren Mitchell's New Year's Eve party. The problem is that Cole might be the only one who can help her control this new power."  
  
A sound resembling dry leaves filled Jack's ear. "Oh God! Why do we all have through some damn personal problem whenever a power manifests?" Elise sighed. "Anyway, I'll be home within the next few days. At least by Saturday. I better tell the Cousins about Olivia. See you in a few days, honey."  
  
"Bye Mom. I'll see you." The line went dead before Jack hung up.  
END OF PART THREE 


	4. Chapter Four

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART FOUR  
Olivia had to admit that Cole's meditation method seemed a lot more preferable than Margot Palmer's dependence on gongs. It was not that surprising, since his method matched her. What the hell had she been thinking?  
  
Okay, perhaps desperation to avoid Cole's company had led her to accept Margot's help. But the moment the other witch began playing that damn CD disk, Olivia had realized she should have known better. And that Margot was the wrong person to help her.  
  
"Uh, Olivia? Are you meditating?" Cole asked in a soft voice.  
  
She opened one eye and glanced at the half-demon, sitting on the floor opposite her. Staring at her. A hot flush crept up her neck. "Of course I am!" she protested in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at getting caught. Blue eyes continued to penetrate hers. "Okay, I wasn't. What's wrong with a little contemplation?"  
  
Cole heaved what sounded like a frustrated sigh. "Look," he said through clenched teeth, "could you please stop fooling around and concentrate on your meditation?"  
  
Olivia retorted, "Hey! I'm sorry! I merely got sidetracked. Okay? Geez!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay. O eternal Goddess, Maiden, Mother and Crone, I am made from your flesh and you know me better than I know myself." As she continued, one of her eyes popped open, again. Cole, she noted with relief, had both eyes closed.  
  
"Your eyes aren't still closed," Cole's voice boomed. "Close 'em!"  
  
Asshole. After shooting Cole a death glare, Olivia shut her eyes. And continued to chant.  
  
* * * *   
  
The two neighbors stood side by side in what appeared to be an open clearing, surrounded by a thick forest. Open-mouthed, Olivia glanced around her, awed by the beautiful surrounding. "What is this place?" she asked.  
  
"A dimension I had spent time in, while avoiding the Source's zoltars. Very nice place. It's the present home for the Tuatha Dé Dannan, a mythical Irish race. Royalty, by the way. I, uh, I had to receive permission to train you, here." He paused.   
  
"Huh. I've heard of them. They usually fight for good. Are you trying to tell me that they didn't mind allowing a half-demon with an evil past to come here?"  
  
Cole coughed nervously. "Family connection. On my mother's side. Long story." Then he continued, "Since I can't help you during the daytime or anywhere in San Francisco in the evening, I thought this would be the perfect place. Well, except on weekends." Then he dropped a large duffel bag that he had been carrying, on the ground. He unzipped it. "Okay, let's start with a little practice."  
  
"Martial arts?" Olivia asked hopefully.  
  
Cole stared at the redhead, wondering if she harbored some kind of predilection for violence. "No," he answered curtly. "Target practice." He removed several semi-long wooden stakes from the bag. Each stake had a rectangular-shaped shingle nailed to it. Cole drove each stake into the ground, all of them forming a 180-degrees half-circle. "Okay, let's see how well you can concentrate on controlling your aim. Uh, you did your meditation and tai-chi exercises, today. Right?"  
  
Olivia let out a gust of breath. "Yeah, yeah! Now let's get on with it."  
  
A frown tightened Cole's handsome face. "Maybe we should do this another time."  
  
"No," Olivia insisted. "Might as well start now."  
  
* * * *   
  
The stream of fire missed its target completely, hitting only air. Olivia cursed out loud. Cole sighed.  
  
"Dammit!" the redhead cried. "I'm never going to learn to control this damn thing! How in the hell did Cousin Keith deal with it?"  
  
Cole frowned. "Who . . .? Cousin Keith?"  
  
"My grandfather's cousin from Scotland. He just recently passed away. The one who can form fire balls. Remember?"  
  
Nodding, Cole replied, "Oh yeah. I remember you mentioning him, once. Look, if he was able to control his fire power, so can you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Olivia murmured, "I should have known you would go back to get back into lecture mode."  
  
"What was that?" Cole gave her a sharp look. When Olivia failed to reply, he sighed. Again. "All right. Why don't you give it another shot?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Olivia raised one arm and aimed it at one of the shingles. She jerked her arm slightly. Then . . . nothing. She lowered her arm with a frustrated sigh, before raising it again. A burst of flames shot forth. Olivia's arm took on a life of its own and instead of hitting one of the shingles, she hit Cole. The half-demon disappeared into a burst of fire. A second later, he rematerialized on the same spot.  
  
"Dammit, Olivia! Can't you at least keep your arm under control? If I had been someone else, I would have been dead!"   
  
"Keep it under . . .?" Rage poured out of Olivia's green eyes. "Hey look! I just got stuck with this thing three days ago! Three days! How the hell do you expect me to control a goddamn firepower in three days? Let alone control my arm while fire is spewing from it?"  
  
Cole shot back, "I'm not asking you to control your power within a certain time! Now whether you like it or not, you have to deal with that 'goddamn power'! So the sooner you stop bitching and procrastinating, the sooner you'll learn to control the damn thing!"  
  
Green eyes glared at Cole. He glared back. Taking him by surprise, Olivia faced the staked targets, raised her hand and one by one, destroyed four shingles with bursts of fire. Then she whirled upon Cole, still glaring. "There! Are you happy now?"  
  
With her hands on her hips, her body trembling and her eyes blazing, Olivia looked magnificent. Cole could not help but think that she also looked vibrant, alive, and regal. He had to fight the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her. Of course, that would be a mistake he dare not commit again. Instead, he took a deep breath and calmly replied, "Not bad. Pretty good, actually. Even if it was merely a fluke."  
  
"A fluke?" Olivia stared at Cole with outrage. "Are you serious? Did you see what I had just done?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Cole muttered, "Oh God! Olivia, you can't simply rely on your anger to control your power. You know that!"  
  
A sneer marred Olivia's beautiful face. "Oh, what is this? Some damn Jedi knight philosophy?"  
  
Cole struggled to keep his temper in check. "Dammit Olivia! Will you please stop with the bullshit? I'm serious!"  
  
The magnificent body sagged in acknowledgement of Cole's words. "Okay. I'm sorry. I know. It's just . . ." Olivia sighed. "I don't know. Whenever I thought of getting a new power, I never thought it would be one so difficult as pyrokinesis."  
  
Cole nodded soberly. "Hey look, I understand. Believe me, I do. When my firepower first manifested, I could barely control it. Well actually, I couldn't. At first, my anger helped me control it, but Ray . . ." Memories of his old mentor, Raynor, flashed in Cole's mind. "Raynor told me that I needed to keep my emotions in check, in order to maintain complete control. And I'm sure you had to learn the same lesson with your telekinesis."  
  
A brief silence fell between the pair, before Olivia added, "How long did it take you to control it? Your firepower, I mean. Paige told me last Sunday that you rarely used it. In fact, I don't think she has ever seen you use it, when you were Belthazor."  
  
Cole shrugged his shoulders. "It took me quite a while to master it. I mean, we are talking about fire here. It's a very uncontrollable element. Which is why I rarely used it . . . unless I had to."  
  
"Oh." Once again, the couple fell silent. Olivia glanced at the scorched stakes. So did Cole. The former added, "It looks as if we don't have many targets to use."  
  
Again, Cole shrugged. "No problem," he said softly. "I guess a little meditation wouldn't hurt right about now."  
  
Olivia looked at him and flashed a shy smile. Cole returned her smile with one of his own. He and Olivia had made a start toward easing the estrangement that had divided them since the New Year's. Yet, he also knew that their friendship would never be fully restored until they dealt with the repercussions of that one kiss.  
  
* * * *   
  
"So, how is the training going?" The question came from Olivia's future sister-in-law, Barbara. The two witches were perusing one of the large shelves inside the latter's store for a jar of resin called Dragon's Blood.  
  
Olivia heaved a sigh and replied, "Okay, I guess. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this new power. At least I think I am. Still, it's a bit disconcerting."  
  
"Hmmm." The blond woman peered at a particular jar and shook her head. "That's not it," she murmured. Then she said to Olivia, "You know, there are times I wish I had a practical power like the rest of you."  
  
"And other times?"  
  
Barbara paused. "Let's just say that I'm glad that I only have to worry about mastering potions and spells, and not fire coming out of my hands."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot," Olivia muttered sarcastically. "And thanks for dumping Margot Palmer on me. For a while, I thought I was on 'THE GONG SHOW'. What is with her and gongs?"  
  
Looking somewhat embarrassed, Barbara replied, "Sorry about that. I forgot that her favorite method of meditation was using gongs. By the way, she told me about Cole. And how you nearly made her extra crispy."  
  
"Hey, it was an accident! I was trying to stop her from leaving, after Cole nearly scared her to death." Olivia added ruefully, "Only he ended up saving her, instead."  
  
A third voice cried out from the other end of the shop, "I found it! I found the Dragon's Blood!" Paige sauntered over to the other women. She handed the jar of resin to Barbara. "Here. I found it behind the Mandrake. You know, you really should arrange the merchandise in a more orderly fashion. Alphabetically, perhaps."  
  
Barbara nodded. "You have a point," she said thoughtfully. "Only, I hardly ever have time to consider rearranging the merchandise. Despite how empty it looks now, this shop can get pretty busy." She gave Paige a thoughtful look. "Interested in the job? I can use the help."  
  
To Olivia's amusement, Paige looked somewhat taken aback. "Uh . . . I didn't mean . . ." The younger woman seemed to be choking on her words. "What I meant . . ."  
  
"What? You're not interested?" Barbara continued. "I'm willing to pay well. Eight-fifty an hour. And I'll hire another assistant, if you need the help."  
  
Olivia spoke up. "Sounds like a pretty good deal, to me."  
  
A red flush crept over Paige's pale skin. "Uh . . . well, it's a great idea, except . . ." She shrugged. "Well, the reason I had quit my job was so I could be a full-time witch."  
  
Olivia blinked. She and Barbara exchanged confused looks. Then they stared at Paige. "Full-time witch?" the former commented. "Sounds like a job description."  
  
Paige's face turned redder. "What I meant was I want to devote full time to learning the Craft."  
  
"Honey, learning the Craft is a life-long process," Barbara gently replied. "And being unemployed isn't going to make it easier."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Well, let me think about it. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Barbara flashed Paige a reassuring smile. Then the telephone rang. She murmured a quick "excuse me" and rushed toward the telephone.  
  
Paige turned to Olivia. "So, you think I should take the job?"  
  
"Why not? You're unemployed at the moment. I'm sure that you could use it."  
  
Nodding, Paige switched to another topic. "By the way, how is your training coming along? Is Barbara's friend a big help?"  
  
"You know, you're the second person who has asked me that within the last five minutes," Olivia replied with a frown. "I didn't realize that everyone was so concerned about my power."  
  
A snort left Paige's mouth. "Are you kidding? Even the Founders are up in arms. They've been bugging poor Leo nearly all week! Speaking of him, have you since the brunch? I think he's been trying to get in touch with you."  
  
"The Founders are worried about me?" Olivia stared at the younger woman with disbelief. "Why? Because I now have a firepower? I'm not exactly the first."  
  
Paige heaved a sigh. "I don't know. Leo hasn't exactly been forthcoming, lately. I think he's in a bad mood."  
  
"Huh." Olivia wondered if her whitelighter was experiencing marital problems. "Everything okay between him and Piper?"  
  
After a brief hesitation, the Charmed One replied, "Everything's fine. At least Piper's no longer pissed at him for not telling us about the rogue whitelighters."  
  
"Paige, it's been over a month since we all found out. Exactly how long was she pissed?"  
  
Paige shook her head. "Oh, you don't want to know. By the way, Leo should be home, this evening. Why don't you drop by?"  
  
"Oh honey," Olivia replied, "I'd love to, but I have more training, this evening. And after that . . . I think I'm going to be a little tired."  
  
"Boy, this friend of Barbara's is really keeping you busy."  
  
At that moment, Barbara appeared before the other two. "My friend? Oh. Didn't Livy tell you?"  
  
Paige frowned. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Margot isn't training her, any longer," Barbara continued. "Cole scared her off and now he's training Livy."  
* * * *   
  
"Cole is helping Olivia with her new power?" Leo's usually soft voice now echoed throughout the Halliwell manor. "Cole?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have broken the news about Olivia and Cole with a little more subtlety. Then again, Leo was bound to overreact. "Why are you so surprised?" Paige demanded. "Livy's family thought it was a good idea."  
  
"Well, the Founders don't!" Leo shot back. "In fact, they would feel a whole lot better if she stayed away from him!"  
  
Oh great! For the first time, Paige truly began to understand the McNeills' attitude toward whitelighters. Which seemed ironic, considering that she happened to be half-whitelighter, herself. "Why? What do they think that Cole is going to do? Turn her to the Dark Side?" When Leo failed to reply, disgust overcame Paige. "Oh for crying out loud! You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Maybe the Elders are being smart, for once," a third voice added. Piper shuffled into the Sun Room. "Oh God! My back and feet are killing me. Leo, could you give me a massage?"  
  
Without even sparing his wife a glance, Leo barked, "Not now, Piper! Later. I need to speak with Olivia, first."  
  
"For what? So you can give her more advice that she'll ignore?" Piper snapped back. "Why do you even bother acting as Olivia's whitelighter? Or her brothers'? They never listen to you!"  
  
Oh-oh, another Halliwell-Wyatt blow-up, Paige thought. The frown on Leo's face told her that he did not appreciate his wife's words. Not one bit. Even worse, she has also noticed that Leo has grown increasingly tense, lately. Whether it was due to the growing turmoil in the Whitelighters' Realm, Piper's pregnancy, or Olivia and Cole's friendship, Paige had no idea. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.  
  
Leo gave Piper an exasperated glare. "They're not the only ones!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper demanded nastily.  
  
Paige decided it was time to step in and end the quarrel before it grew out of control. Brightly, she added, "If you're still looking for Olivia, Leo, she should be home about now." She glanced at the grandfather clock, which read four fifty-eight. "Probably meditating."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," a curt Leo said. "I'll be at Olivia's."  
  
Paige added, "Why don't you take Piper along? I'm sure that you two could use a nice little outing, together."  
  
Husband and wife stared at Paige, as if she had proposed something ridiculous. Piper said, "I have to open the club, tonight."  
  
"I'll do it," Paige cheerily volunteered. "Besides, the baby isn't due until another month. You need to take it easy. And you both need to spend some time, together."  
  
Piper shot her youngest sister a dirty look. "Thanks. I'll remember this." Leo grabbed one of her arms and the pair orbed out of view.  
END OF PART FOUR 


	5. Chapter Five

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART FIVE  
The words reverberated inside Olivia's mind.  
  
"O eternal Goddess, Maiden, Mother and Crone, I am made from your flesh and you know me better than I know myself."  
  
Her eyes firmly shut, Olivia become attuned to the forces surrounding her. Forces that radiated from her body.  
  
  
"You understand depression, frustration, and anxiety. Please help me to control these emotions, and help me to convert these powerful feelings into love."   
  
Now other forces captured her attention. They seemed to have originated from another dimension. Filled with magic and wonder.  
  
"O eternal God, King of infinite wisdom and goodness, I am created from your essence, and I thank you for the gift of life."  
  
A long tunnel appeared before Olivia. At the end, a bright light illuminated. She slowly made her way toward the light, while the chant continued filling her mind.  
  
  
"Please teach me to be patient and humble, tolerant and gentle, especially when life's problems become heavy and difficult to bear. So Mote It Be."  
  
Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel and stepped forward. Olivia emerged into the bright light and found herself in a whole new world. One that seemed filled with wonders and enchantment.  
  
* * * *   
  
Leo and Piper appeared in the hallway, outside Olivia's apartment. Both heaved sighs of relief. The whitelighter raised his hand and knocked on the door. Seconds passed and no one answered. Keeping his frustration in check, Leo knocked again.  
  
"Maybe Paige was wrong and she's not home," Piper commented. She looked eager to leave.  
  
Shaking his head, Leo replied, "No, she's home. I can sense her."  
  
"Then why doesn't she . . .?"  
  
Ignoring his wife, Leo knocked once more. When Olivia failed to answer, he and Piper exchanged worried glances. Then the whitelighter closed his eyes in another attempt to sense his charge's presence. "Oh my God," he murmured.  
  
Piper frowned. "What?"  
  
"Something's going on in there. I don't know what. Hold on. I'm going to orb us inside."  
  
After Piper grabbed Leo's hand, he orbed out of the hallway. The moment he and Piper appeared inside Olivia's living room, they were met with a shocking surprise. The couple found everything hovering inches off the floor. Including Olivia, who squatted in Yoga position. Within seconds, both Leo and Piper were also hovering.  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper cried out. "Le-eee-eo-ooo!" While her bulky figure hovered in the air, she waved her arms about. "How in the hell do we get down?"  
  
Unfortunately, Leo was in no position to help his wife. Not while he was floating ten inches off the floor. Even worse, he could not orb. Olivia. He must get through to Olivia. Leo called out his charge's name. To no avail. The red-haired witch remained in a trance. He tried once more. "Olivia! O-liiv-vee-ah!"  
  
* * * *   
  
Something that faintly resembled a voice, echoed in Olivia's subconscious. It was only a glimmer, but loud enough to interrupt this new spiritual exploration. After a silent pause, Olivia happily resumed her meditation. Then the voice returned. "Olivia." Was someone calling her? And why was someone trying to pull her from this alternate dimension? Because quite frankly, she had no desire to leave. "Olivia! OLIVIA!" Finally, she recognized the voice's owner. Leo. Olivia finally snapped out of her trance and returned to her old world.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and found everything inside her apartment living room, floating in mid-air. Including Leo and Piper. Olivia let out a gasp. Objects started falling toward the floor. And the couple screamed. Using her telekinesis, Olivia again levitated both the objects and the bodies, before slowly lowering to the floor. Especially Piper, with whom she tried to be as gentle as possible. Once the pair reached the floor, Olivia cast them anxious looks. "God, I'm sorry! Are you guys, okay?"  
  
Leo let out a gust of breath. "Yeah, I'm . . ." He frowned. "I'm fine. What happened? Has your telekinesis developed?" The whitelighter helped his wife to her feet. Then he helped Olivia. "I don't recall you ever doing that, before."  
  
Olivia shrugged. "It was probably the meditation. Remember, Harry once read one of Phoebe's premonitions while he was meditating. And they both were miles apart, at the time."  
  
"Try it again."  
  
Before Olivia could make the attempt, Piper interrupted. "Uh, before you do, would you mind if I step outside?"  
  
A small smile tugged Olivia's lips. "Perhaps I should try it another time. So," her smile disappeared, "what do I owe the pleasure of your company? And what are you doing inside my apartment? Without my permission?"  
  
"Uh, Leo?" Piper shot her husband an uneasy glance. "I think you should answer this."  
  
The whitelighter squirmed under Olivia's direct stare. "Uh . . . well, it's like this. You didn't answer, when I rang the doorbell."  
  
"So?"  
  
"C'mon Olivia! I thought something was happening to you!" Leo protested. "I could sense your presence inside and you didn't answer. So . . . we . . ." He glanced at Piper, "I thought it was best to orb in right away. Just in case."  
  
Nodding, Olivia said. "Okay. I guess you had every right. Next question. Why are the Founders so interested in my relationship with Cole? Has this something to do with my new power?"  
  
This time, the whitelighter hesitated. "Well, as a matter of fact . . ."  
  
A long dry sigh escaped Olivia's mouth. "Awwww, I knew it! Good grief! I should have known they wouldn't be able to keep their damn noses out of my business!"  
  
"Olivia! They're very concerned, and quite frankly, I don't blame them! You now have a strong firepower. And a powerful - almost invincible - demon is helping you control it. That's a pretty dangerous combination!"  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "Really? And what exactly do you think Cole is going to do? Lure me to the demonic world? Into evil? Hell, I don't need his help to do that! And neither would anyone else!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Piper commented coolly. "My sisters and I aren't exactly inclined toward . . . the dark side."  
  
Shooting a contemptuous look at the Charmed One, Olivia coolly retorted, "I wouldn't sell myself short, honey, if I were you." Piper's face turned red.  
  
"Look Olivia," Leo continued, "I realize that you consider Cole . . ." He paused, as another frown flitted across his face. "Wait a minute! Why are you letting Cole train you in the first place? Paige told us that you two were not spea . . ."  
  
The doorbell rang, interrupting Leo. Olivia strode toward the door. A quick glance through the peephole revealed Cole standing in the hallway. Speak of the devil. She opened the door and drawled, "Well, look who's here. Cole."  
  
The half-demon greeted her coolly. "Olivia. Are you ready for . . .?" His eyes fell upon the two visitors inside the apartment. Cole paused. "Oh. Leo. Piper. What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Actually, we should be asking you that question," Leo shot back, hostility brimming in his voice. "Since Olivia is my charge and I'm her whitelighter, I couldn't help but wonder why 'you' are helping her with this new power."  
  
The combination of a sneer and a smirk marred Cole's handsome face. "Well, if you had been around more often, instead of meeting every half hour with your masters, maybe you would have found the time to help Olivia."  
  
Leo's face turned red with anger. Even Piper seemed upset by Cole's remark. "Hey!" she protested. "Leo's only doing his job!"  
  
"And what exactly is that?"  
  
The whitelighter made a threatening step toward the half-demon, before either Olivia or Piper could stop him. "And what are you doing here?" Leo accused. "Last I heard, Olivia had been avoiding you for nearly two weeks! And now you decided to pop back into her life, the moment her second power manifested!"  
  
Olivia began uneasily, "Uh, Leo . . ."  
  
"What?" Leo rounded on his charge. "Are you telling me that you never found it odd that Cole suddenly became interested in helping you with your new power, after you two spent two weeks not speaking to each? And what happened to the witch who was supposed to help you?"  
  
The uneasy memory of Margot Palmer's flight, flashed in Olivia's mind. "Well, about Margot . . ."  
  
"What about her? What happened to her? Did Cole frightened her away? Suddenly offered to help you in her place? I wonder why?" Leo glared at Cole. "Maybe the Elders have a right to be . . ."  
  
Cole waved his hand at Leo. Who immediately transformed into a mini tape recorder. The half-demon picked it - Leo - from the floor and pushed the STOP button.  
  
"What the hell?" Piper cried out.  
  
Olivia shot her neighbor a warning glance. "Cole . . ."  
  
"He wouldn't stop talking," Cole protested with a shrug. "I had to shut him up some way."  
  
Piper demanded angrily, "TURN HIM BACK! NOW!!"  
  
"I will," Cole replied casually. "If you promise to keep him quiet."  
  
The Charmed One raised her hands in a threatening manner. "Turn him back now, Cole! Or I will . . ."  
  
"You'll do what?"  
  
Dark eyes slitted dangerously, Piper hissed through clenched teetch, "I'll make you wish you had never returned from the Wasteland! Don't forget that I'm carrying a very powerful baby!"  
  
"Powerful enough to hurt me?" Cole's blue eyes flashed in a challenging manner. "Wanna give it a shot?"  
  
Piper made a threatening move forward. At that moment, Olivia decided to step between the two hostiles. "That's enough!" she bellowed. "I'm not in the mood for a supernatural smackdown! Not in my place!" She faced Cole. "Will you please do as Piper asked and transform Leo back to his normal self?"  
  
Cole let out a sigh. Then he dropped the recorder on the floor with a casual thud, garnering a cold glare from said recorder's wife. With a wave of his hand, he transformed Leo back into the latter's original form. The whitelighter opened his mouth to speak and the rest were greeted with silence.  
  
Olivia glared at the half-demon. "Cole! His voice!"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, right." Cole waved his hand once more and restored Leo's voice. 


	6. Chapter Six

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART SIX  
Jack McNeill appeared inside the TWA terminal, at the San Francisco International Airport. Judging from the clock above the airline's desk, the McNeill matriarch's flight from Edinburgh had just arrived. Jack strode inside the Lounge and spotted his elderly mother walking toward the end of the arrival ramp.  
  
Mother and son greeted each other with warm hugs. The latter grabbed his mother's carry-on luggage and the pair strode toward the lounge's exit. After Elise McNeill described her brief time in Scotland and trip home, Jack asked a question. "So, how did the family take the news?"  
  
"The news?" Elise repeated. "About Olivia's new power?" She paused dramatically. "They were flabbergasted."  
  
Jack chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Considering that no witch from our branch of the family hasn't been the Keeper of Aingeal in nearly 70 years." He sighed. "I haven't told Olivia about the staff, yet."  
  
Elise frowned. "Oh? Why not?"  
  
"She's been in a bit of an emotional state, lately. Ever since the New Year. And her emotions were affecting her new powers. Gwen and I thought it would be best if she learned to maintain some control of it, first."  
  
The pair headed for the Baggage Area. There, Jack hired a porter to collect his mother's remaining luggage. All three then headed for terminal's exit, where the McNeill limousine awaited them. Along with Davies. "Miss Elise," the Welshman greeted, "it's good to have you back."  
  
Elise smiled at the manservant. "I'm glad to be back, Davies. Thank you." Once the luggage was placed inside the limousine's trunk, Jack tipped the porter and the McNeills and Davies headed back toward the city's limits. "You said something about Olivia being in some emotional state?" the older woman continued.   
  
Jack sighed. "Well, she's been a little tense, lately." He paused momentarily. "Something happened between her and Cole at Warren Mitchell's New Year party."  
  
"Oh, what happened?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing horrific," Jack reassured his mother. "Bruce and Barbara saw them kiss . . ."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Jack continued, ". . . kissing. Then Cole went into some kind of panic and pushed Olivia away."  
  
Elise shook her head. "Oh God!"  
  
"Yeah. Fortunately, all is not lost. Harry managed to convince Cole to break the silence between him and Livy, and teach her how to control her power."  
  
Elise continued, "So, Olivia and Cole have . . ."  
  
"Well, not quite," Jack answered. "They're at cease fire, at the moment. But, who knows what the future will bring?" He paused before revealing one last piece of news. "By the way, Leo knows."  
  
Elise stared at her son. "About Livy's firepower?"  
  
"About the Staff of Aingeal," Jack continued. "James, my whitelighter, told me this morning. Apparently, Leo found out from Cousin Keith's whitelighter."  
  
A gust of breath left Elise's mouth. "Whew! The Elders are not going to like this. Not at all! The Keeper of Aingeal acquainted with Belthazor? Oh Goddess! They definitely will not like it. Mind you, I don't give a rat's ass."  
  
"Neither do I." Jack paused. "It's just . . . I don't know. I only hope that the Elders don't try to interfere." He glanced at his mother. The expression on her face told him that interference from the Elders was something they should expect.   
  
* * * *   
  
You're telling me now?" Paige said over the telephone. "This is awfully short notice, isn't it?"  
  
Harry McNeill's voice replied, "I thought you already knew. Didn't you guys celebrate last year?"  
  
A sigh left Paige's mouth. "Yeah, right. I forgot. How did you guys find out? Did Cole tell you?"  
  
"Most reluctantly, I may add. About a month ago."  
  
Paige continued, "I suppose that Olivia is planning all of this."  
  
Slight regret inflicted Harry's voice. "Uh, not quite. I think she's still a little pissed at him. It was Mom's idea. But Livy knows about it. Do you plan to bring anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." A frustrated sigh left Paige's mouth. "Looks like I have some last minute shopping to do. I wish you guys had told me before today. I hate these Saturday shopping crowds."  
  
Harry added, "By the way, will your family be here, tomorrow? I know they don't usually bother with the Sunday brunches . . ." Paige felt a twinge of embarrassment, ". . . but since tomorrow is a special day . . ."  
  
"To be honest, I don't if they'll come," Paige murmured. "But I'll tell them they're invited."  
  
Harry's voice now radiated cheer. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget the gift."  
  
"I won't," Paige replied with false cheer. "Buy." She hung up the telephone and muttered an oath. "Shit!"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Phoebe asked. She, Piper and Leo strolled into the Sun Room.  
  
Paige replied with a sigh, "No. It's just . . . well, Harry just told me that the McNeills will be doing something extra for their Sunday brunch, tomorrow. A little birthday bash for Cole. And now I have some last minute shopping to do."  
  
Shock, followed by realization, lit up Phoebe's dark eyes. "Oh God! I forgot! Tomorrow is his birthday, isn't it?"  
  
Something resembling a grunt left Piper's mouth. "You're going to buy Cole a birthday present?" Then she rolled her eyes. "Of course! I forgot. You two are buddies now."  
  
It became Paige's turn to roll her eyes. "Please Piper! We're not going to start another bitch fest over Cole or Olivia, are we?" She paused. "Besides, Cole and I aren't that close."  
  
Piper's eyebrow rose another inch. "Oh? Find it difficult to bond with a murderous half-demon?"  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe glared at the oldest Halliwell. Who shrugged.  
  
Paige continued in a sharp voice, "Actually, I think Cole has difficult bonding with a witch who had unnecessarily killed him, eight months ago." Her sisters responded with tight expressions. Paige's voice softened. "Besides, I hope this might be an opportunity for Cole and me to be closer. I miss being friends with him."  
  
"Oh God!" Piper shook her head in disbelief. "Well, don't expect me to show up. I can certainly do without his company."  
  
Paige hesitated. "Well, the McNeills did invite all of us."  
  
"I'm not interested. And neither is Phoebe." Piper turned to the middle sister. "Right Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to respond, but Leo spoke up, instead. "I am," he replied in a firm voice. Everyone stared at him. "What? This has nothing to do with Cole's birthday."  
  
Phoebe frowned. "Is this about Cole helping Olivia with her new power? Is something wrong?"  
  
Leo nodded. "For one, I don't like the idea of him helping her. Especially in another dimension."  
  
"I told you that Cole isn't training Olivia in some demonic dimension!" Paige retorted.  
  
Blue eyes stared knowingly at the youngest woman. "I know what you said. And I even told the Elders that they had nothing to worry about. But still, I can't help but wonder . . ." Leo paused and took a deep breath. "Besides, who knows what Cole is teaching her. And there's another problem."  
  
Piper asked, "Like what?"  
  
Shaking his head, Leo replied, "I can't say. It's a private matter. Whitelighter/witch business."  
  
"Really?" an obviously resentful Piper retorted. "That didn't stop you from telling Olivia all about us. But you can't tell us anything about her?"  
  
"Piper!"  
  
Paige suppressed a sigh. Another Piper and Leo spat. Frequent since the beginning of Piper's pregnancy, their fights have acquired a bitter tone since the disastrous McNeill brunch, when the Halliwells and the McNeills learned about the trouble brewing in the Whitelighter realm.  
  
Interrupting the quarreling couple, Paige said, "Listen, uh . . . I'll just leave you guys to your little . . . talk. I have some shopping to do." Paige left her family and headed upstairs to retrieve her purse and car keys. When she returned downstairs, she discovered that Piper and Leo were now fighting in the living room. Along with Phoebe, acting as the peacekeeper. Paige murmured a quick "See ya," and immediately left the house. Unaware that her family had not heard her.  
  
* * * *   
Olivia sat on the thick grass, her legs tucked under her body. Her arms were stretched out on either side, while a column of fire hovered above each opened palm. Cole looked on, approvingly.  
  
Saturday would have meant that Cole and Olivia would have continued her exercises for her new power, on the McNeills' back lawn. However, Cole had one last exercise planned for today and what he had in mind could be considered dangerous to practice at the McNeills' home. Which was why they were back at the Tuatha Dé Dannan dimension.  
  
"How long do I have to do this?" Olivia complained in a slightly irritated voice. "I think my arms are getting tired."  
  
A sly smile creased Cole's lips. "Well, I had planned to let you stop," he answered. "Until you had opened your mouth. Now, you can continued this exercise for another ten minutes."  
  
Olivia's arms wavered slightly. And so did the twin towers of flames. "Cole, you . . ."  
  
"Keep it up and I'll make it another fifteen minutes."  
  
Sounds of grumbling escaped Olivia's mouth, but she managed to keep her retorts in check. The exercise continued. After another ten minutes, Cole finally decided to end it, much to Olivia's obvious relief. She let out a gust of breath, lowered her arms and stood up. "What's this last exercise you wanted me to do?" she asked. "Has it . . ." She frowned, as Cole backed away. "Where are you going?"  
  
Three demons appeared out of nowhere. Cole stood by and watched them attack Olivia. Using considerable skill, the red-haired witch sent one reptilian-looking creature flying several feet away with a kick to the chest. She dispatched another by flinging its body into an exposed tree branch, using telekinesis. The demon died instantly. Olivia found herself engaged in a martial arts bout with the third, until she finally killed it by breaking its neck. The first demon rose from the ground, looking slightly disoriented. Olivia cried to Cole, "Hey! I could use a little help!"  
  
Cole coolly replied, "You seemed to be doing just fine on your own." Three more beings materialized. Unlike the previous trio, they were in human form - two men and a woman. "Why don't you use your pyrokinesis, this time?"  
  
"Huh?" The reptilian demon took a swing at Olivia. She ducked. Unfortunately, the former responded with a low kick to her legs, sending her reeling on the ground, rear end first.  
  
"Your power, Livy! Use it!"  
  
Still prone on the ground, Olivia stretched forth her hand toward the demon. Who immediately became engulfed in flames. Cole smiled. The other three attacked. One by one, they met the same fate. Olivia struggled to her feet. She strolled toward Cole.  
  
"Very good!" the half-demon declared. "You're really learning how to control and use your new power. Who knows how long before you . . ." He was interrupted by a small fist striking his jaw. Cole fell to the ground, bleeding from the corner of his mouth. "What the hell?"  
  
Green eyes blazed with anger, as Olivia towered above her companion. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You summoned those demons to attack me!"  
  
The bruise at the side of Cole's mouth disappeared. Along with the blood. He stood up with great difficulty. "Yeah, I summoned them. I wanted to see how effective your power was in a surprise attack."  
  
"You insane bastard! I could have been killed! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes in annoyance. "They weren't real. Sure, they were able to knock you around, but they weren't able to kill you. I made sure of that. See?" A new demon appeared beside Olivia. She gasped, as the creature shoved a knife into her side. Instead of reeling from the wound, Olivia incinerated the demon with her pyrokinesis. Another smile touched Cole's lips. "I see that you're really getting into the habit of using that new power of yours."  
  
"You son-of-a-. . ."  
  
Raising his hand, Cole interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry. All right? But I couldn't tell you what I had planned. Like I said, I wanted to see how you would use your power in a surprise attack."  
  
Olivia merely responded with a dark glare. "Kiss my ass, Cole!"  
  
He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I see that you haven't forgiven me, yet. Have you?"  
  
"You're damn right, I haven't!" Olivia retorted. "You went too . . ."  
  
"I'm talking about what happened at that New Year's Eve party," Cole quietly added. "That's why you're so unforgiving now."  
  
Olivia immediately glanced away. Her face turned bright pink. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. "And quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to . . ."  
  
"Well, I am!" Cole grabbed Olivia's shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Look, I'm . . . I'm sorry for what I did. Pushing you away like that was a big mistake, and again, I'm sorry. Can't you understand that?"  
  
A quiet moment passed, before Olivia heaved a sigh. "Can't you understand how humiliating that night was for me?" she replied in a soft, intense voice. Her green eyes now bore into Cole's. "I felt as if I was being rejected. And I've had enough of that to last a lifetime, thank you very much."  
  
"Olivia . . ."  
  
But the witch would not - could not stop. "It was humiliating, Cole. I realize that you're not in love with me." She glanced away. "And I know that I'm . . . well, not in . . ."  
  
"I know," Cole quickly interjected, before she could finish. For some reason, he could not bear hearing Olivia telling him that she did not love him. "I know how we both feel. It's just . . ." He sighed. Shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Look, about that kiss . . . I enjoyed it. I mean, really enjoyed it." Olivia's face grew even pinker. "And that was the problem, you see. I mean, you're one of my closest friends. In fact, you're the first true friend I've had in a long time. And here I was, kissing you and enjoying it. You see, I'm not ready to get seriously involved with anyone, right now."  
  
Olivia nodded. "You mean, so soon after your divorce. I understand."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess I just panicked. Especially since I had enjoyed the kiss so much."  
  
Again, the pair fell silent. Cole's eyes roamed about in an effort to avoid Olivia's gaze. Then he heard her ask in a light voice, "So, you think I'm a good kisser?" He finally met her eyes. To his relief, they danced with mischief.  
  
A smile tugged Cole's lips. "Well, maybe I had exaggerated. You're not that bad."  
  
"Bastard!" Olivia slapped his arm, playfully. The two friends laughed. Once their laughter died down, Olivia added, "By the way, will you be dropping by for Sunday brunch? I've . . . missed you."  
  
Cole's eyes drank in the redhead's presence. Olivia practically glowed from an inner light. God, she looked beautiful! "Yeah, I missed you, too," Cole mumbled. "And I'll be there." Olivia responded with a bright smile. Cole felt as if he had finally arrived home after a long trip.  
END OF PART SIX 


	7. Chapter Seven

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART SEVEN  
The following day saw Olivia and Cole among the first to arrive at the McNeill manor for brunch. The former brought with her, two Quiche Lorraine pies that she had prepared in the early morning hours. She had decided to leave behind Cole's birthday present and present it to him, later in the evening.  
  
The McNeill family converged in the hallway to greet the newcomers. They welcomed Cole back, like a long lost friend. Jack and Bruce McNeill slapped Cole on the back, declaring it was good to see him. Olivia's mother and grandmother welcomed him with warm hugs. And to Olivia's surprise, Harry and Cole merely exchanged knowing smiles, leaving her to wonder what had transpired between the pair.  
  
"You're rather early," Elise McNeill commented. "The brunch probably won't start within another two hours, or so."  
  
Olivia nodded. "I was pretty busy preparing the Quiche, this morning," she replied, handing over the two pies to Bruce. "So Cole and I thought we would use the extra time for a few exercises."  
  
Jack frowned. "So, is everything okay with you, Livy? Are you still having problems with your new power?"  
  
Cole answered, "Actually, she's doing pretty good. I think that Olivia has finally learned to maintain basic control of it."  
  
"That's marvelous!" Gweneth McNeill declared happily. "And you did it within a week. Congratulations, darling!" She planted a small kiss on her daughter's cheek. "It took me a lot longer to learn basic control my electro kinesis. At least over two weeks."  
  
Olivia added, "It's not much, but it's a start. I probably won't use my power until I can really get a handle on it. Or at least that much."  
  
Bruce asked, "So, do we get to see you use your new power?"  
  
"I believe you did, last week. When I burned the ceiling," Olivia replied with a smirk.  
  
Gweneth grabbed her oldest child's shoulders and steered him toward the hallway. "I'm sure that you'll get a demonstration, later. Right now, you need to help me and Davies in the kitchen. You too, Harry," she said to her youngest.  
  
The two men groaned and followed their mother and Davies out of the foyer. Elise excused herself and headed upstairs. Looking somewhat sobered, Jack faced his daughter. "Listen Olivia, there's something I need to talk to you, about. It's very important."  
  
"What is it?" Olivia asked.  
  
Jack began, "Do you remember a story that your grandfather once . . ."  
  
Gweneth reappeared in the foyer. "Jack darling, could you help Harry set up the buffet tables in the drawing-room?"  
  
Irritation flitted across her husband's face. "Why can't you get Davies to help him?"  
  
"Because he's helping me in the kitchen. Now, come along. Hop to it, pet. The other guests will be arriving soon." Gwen disappeared just as fast.  
  
Jack grumbled, "I knew I should have hired more permanent servants for this house. Why didn't I?"  
  
"Because maintaining a full permanent staff of servants is expensive," Olivia replied. "Even for us." She peered at her father, who seemed to be brooding. "Dad? About that talk?"  
  
Nodding, Jack said, "Later. Meanwhile, don't you and Cole have something to do?" He disappeared into the hallway, calling Harry's name.  
  
Olivia faced Cole. "Well? What did you have in mind for this morning?"  
  
"How about a little meditation?" Cole gently grabbed Olivia's arm and led her toward the garden.  
  
* * * *   
  
The guests began arriving nearly two hours later. Among the first were the Halliwells. All of them. Paige noted the McNeills' surprise at her family's appearance. The Halliwells, on the other hand, welcomed Elise McNeill back from vacation.  
  
Barbara Bowen and her father, Philip, arrived fifteen minutes later, carrying food in a Tupperware dish and a wrapped package. "Hey! We're not too late for the party, are we?" the blond woman greeted.  
  
Bruce took the dish from Barbara's hand and they exchanged a light kiss. "Just in time, honey," he replied. He greeted his future father-in-law with a nod.  
  
The Bowens warmly greeted the McNeill matriarch, before Barbara turned her attention to Paige. "So," she said, "have you considered my offer? Do you want the job?"  
  
"What job?" Phoebe asked. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Paige told her sister about Barbara's job offer. A frowning Phoebe added, "But I thought you were more interested in learning the Craft, full time. Isn't that why you quit your job at Social Services?"  
  
Paige hesitated, aware of everyone's eyes upon her. "Uh, well . . . yeah."  
  
"So, why are you suddenly interested in getting a new job?"  
  
Harry interrupted, much to Paige's relief. "Hey! Barbara has offered you a job at her shop? That's great! No one understands potions the way she does. Right Bruce?" Before his brother could answer, he continued, "Barbara can teach you a lot. Different herbs and spices used for potions and spells." He turned to Barbara. "How much are you willing to pay?"  
  
Barbara answered, "Eight-and-a-half dollars an hour. With Saturday afternoons and Sunday off."  
  
Paige made her decision at that moment. "Okay, I'll take it," she said, ignoring her family's startled expressions.  
  
Smiling, Barbara replied, "Great!" She and Bruce wandered toward the buffet table to join her father.  
  
Phoebe, along with Piper, stared at Paige with almost accusatory eyes. "Why didn't you tell us about this job offer?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Paige replied with shrug. "To be honest, I had forgot." Liar, she mentally accused herself. She had been reluctant to tell her family, knowing their feelings about Barbara and the McNeills in particular. And considering Leo's recent anxiety over Olivia's new power, Paige had not wanted to add to the tension.  
  
The look on her sisters' faces told the youngest Charmed One that they did not completely believe her. Heaving a sigh, Paige glanced out of the window. And at the garden, beyond. "Oh my God!" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Wow! Would you look at that?"  
  
"Look at what?" Phoebe demanded. She glanced out of the window and gasped.  
  
The others joined the two sisters and reacted just as strongly. In the middle of the lawn sat Olivia and Cole, facing each other. A circle of fire surrounded the pair. Slowly, the flames grew higher, until they formed a wall. The tips rose even higher, creating intricate circles and other designs.  
  
"Oh no!" Leo wailed. Sheer horror was stamped on his face. "Oh my God! What is he . . .? I've got to stop them!" He rushed toward the room's French doors.  
  
Jack grabbed the whitelighter's arm. "No! Leo, stop! Leave them alone!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" The whitelighter shook off the witch's grip. "Cole is doing something to Olivia! We've got to stop him!"  
  
With surprising speed, Elise McNeill blocked Leo's path. "Leave them alone, Leo!" she sternly barked. "Don't you understand what's going on? They're in the middle of some psychic connection! Or forming one."  
  
"A . . . a what?" Realization filled Leo's eyes. "Oh my . . . oh no!" Before anyone could stop him, Leo orbed out of the drawing-room and onto the lawn, outside. Paige peered through the window, once more. She saw her brother-in-law rush toward the couple, waving his arms and crying, "Stop! Stop!"  
  
* * * *   
  
It began as a simple meditation session. Olivia and Cole had sat down on the grass, facing each other. They closed their eyes and allowed their bodies to relax. Olivia had become aware of every nuance in her body. She became aware of every breath she took and every sensation, due to her nerves. She then extended her realization outward, feeling the air that surrounded her.  
  
Her breath had begun to slow down. Her heartbeat decreased. To Olivia's surprise, she became aware of another sensation - the touch of flesh. Flesh that was alien to her own. She relished in the taut skin and the fine hairs that brushed the surface. As she continued her meditation, Olivia's exploration ascended beyond the flesh. Olivia became aware of another subconscious. One that belonged to Cole. Even more surprising, she could sense him exploring her.  
  
Not only had Olivia received glimpses of Cole's past - his father's murder, childhood in the Underworld, those he had murdered, his time with Raynor and the Brotherhood of the Thorn, surprising acts of past kindness, and his relationship with Phoebe; but also his secrets, his fears and desires. One particular desire nearly took Olivia by surprise. Yet, before she could further explore it, the pair came together and began a journey down a long tunnel. Where a bright light illuminated the end. Before they could reach that end, Olivia heard a voice cry out, "Stop! Stop!"  
  
Leo? Did she just hear Leo's . . .?  
  
"Olivia! Stop! Olivia! Can you hear me?"  
  
The tunnel disappeared. Olivia released a loud gasp and her eyes snapped open. Aware of what had just transpired between them, she and Cole stared at each other with shocked expressions.  
  
Leo rushed toward the couple. "Olivia! Are you okay?" He offered his hand to the witch. Feeling dazed, Olivia allowed him to help her to her feet. "God, Olivia! What did he do to you?" Leo glared at Cole.  
  
"Huh?" Olivia stared at the whitelighter, wondering what he was talking about. "Do what?"  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Leo furiously turned on Cole. "What was it? Some kind of damn spell?" A speechless Cole merely stared at the whitelighter.  
  
The McNeills, the Halliwells and the Bowens rushed forward. "Is everyone all right?" Olivia's father asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Olivia insisted. "Just a little dazed. I guess . . . I guess we ended our meditation just a little too abruptly.  
  
Leo's eyes continued to stab Cole. "If you can call it, meditation."  
  
"It probably was," Elise McNeill stated calmly. "The same thing happened between me and Charles, on several occasions. We had formed a psychic bond. Became each other's familiar. Just like Jack and Gwen. I believe the same has happened to Olivia and Cole."  
  
Paige said, "I thought familiars were supposed to be animals. You know, like a pet."  
  
Elise shook her head. "Not always. Two humans can be each other's familiar. It was that way with my husband. Actually, a witch does not really need a familiar. But it's nice to have one."  
  
"And how do you explain all that fire?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? Olivia is a fire witch. And I'm certain that some of Cole's powers are based on the fire element." He faced the half-demon. "Am I right?"  
  
Cole nodded wordlessly.  
  
"When Jack and I first bonded and became each other's familiars," Olivia's mother continued, "Other members of the family claimed they saw an intertwining ring of earth and water. Really Leo! There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Leo's face hardened. "Is there? What about the Staff of Aingeal?"  
  
"Aingeal?" Harry frowned. "Now why does that sound familiar?"  
  
Jack replied, "Because your grandfather once told you about it, when you were kids. Why don't we all go back inside and discuss this matter."  
  
* * * *   
Inside the drawing room, Paige sat on one of the chairs, next to Harry. Jack McNeill stood in front of the fireplace - center stage. And explained about the Staff of Aingeal.  
  
"It's a staff made from xxxxxx," he explained. "The staff was first given to Duncan McNeill, Laird of Dunleith, in the 11th century by a powerful wizard named Niallghas."  
  
Leo frowned. "A wizard? But they're evil! Why would this Duncan McNeill even consider accepting anything from a wizard?"  
  
Gweneth heaved a sigh that hinted strained patience. "Dear Goddess! Leo, not all wizards are evil. That's just a lot of Founders' nonsense! Everyone knows that most of the wizards had rejected the Elders' authority and more or less told them to bugger off! Anyone who doesn't follow the Elders' code is always considered a major threat." She added under her breath. "No wonder there aren't many wizards left."  
  
"We met a wizard nearly a year ago," Piper spoke up. "He was trying to get his hands on the Source's Grimoire. And he was definitely evil." Leo shot her a grateful smile.  
  
"I didn't say that all wizards were good, pet. But they're not all evil."  
  
Paige glanced at her oldest sister. The grimace on Piper's face told her that the latter did not care for Gwen McNeill's dismissive tone. Or being called "pet".  
  
Olivia's father continued, "Actually, Duncan happened to be Niallghas' illegitimate son by a woman named Brianag McNeill, a powerful witch. Niallghas was eventually killed by a warlock named Ceallach Keir, who wanted his staff -   
Aingeal."  
  
"Aingeal? What sort of name is that?" Paige asked, before she bit into an English muffin.  
  
Jack replied, "It means fire in Gaelic. Well, fire is one of the word's meanings. The staff's tip is made from gold and shaped like a dragon. And in the center, where the eye should be, is a small red carnelian stone. The stone represents ambition, drive, positive courage and protects the user from all negative emotions. Duncan was the first fire witch in the McNeill family. He had inherited the power from his father. And like his parents, he was very powerful. He managed to stop Ceallach Keir from stealing the staff and bringing about an apocalypse."  
  
"That must be one powerful staff," Bruce commented. He paused momentarily. "Hmmm, that didn't exactly come out right. Did it?"  
  
His grandmother spoke up, "In the hands of a McNeill fire witch, the staff is extremely powerful. And it only works with a McNeill fire witch, by the way. First, a staff or a wand is considered to be a magical tool for the fire element; and two, the bearer of the staff must be a descendant of Niallghas. Who was the original owner, by the way."  
  
"I've heard of it," Cole finally said. Everyone stared at him. "The Source . . . uh, the old Source had been trying to get his hands on it for centuries. Never succeeded, though."  
  
Jack added, "He wouldn't have been able to use it. The Source's best bet would either to have the thing destroyed or convert a McNeill fire witch to evil. He tried to recruit one of my dad's distant cousin - a woman named Ruth McNeill Thompson, back in the late forties."  
  
"She was Ken's fourth cousin, once removed," Elise commented. "She was killed in a car accident in the mid-fifties . . . about a week before Keith's fire power manifested."  
  
Phoebe asked, "Why would the Source be so interested in the staff? It's that powerful?"  
  
"Oh yes," Jack answered. "With that staff, a McNeill fire witch could vanquish the Source."  
  
A brief silence filled the room, before Leo declared, "What?"  
  
"That's not possible!" Piper protested. "Only the Power of Three could vanquish the Source. It was prophesized!"  
  
"By the Founders, right?" Jack nodded. "I can understand why they would put their hopes on you. They knew that Keith or any other Keeper of the Aingeal Staff would never vanquish the Source, unless it was a matter of self-preservation. Nor would a McNeill witch bother to destroy the Grimoire. The family believed in maintaining a balance of good and evil within ourselves and in the universe. Keith knew that without the Grimoire, the Underworld would fall into chaos, and eventually everything else. Both Niallghas and Brianag McNeill believed this. And this belief was passed to their descendants." Paige glance at Leo, whose eyes were bright with anger.  
  
Phoebe stared at Olivia, who seemed to be distracted. Or in another world. "So, are you saying that Olivia is or will be as powerful as the three of us? Together?" she demanded. "Just as strong as the Power of Three?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I realize that many of you find this hard to believe. But I assure you that the Elders can confirm this." Jack glanced at Leo, as he spoke the last words.  
  
More silence filled the drawing-room. Everyone seemed to be contemplating Jack McNeill's astounding revelation. And what they had earlier witnessed. At least Paige was. Davies entered the room and broke the deep silence with a slight cough. "Excuse me," he said. "More visitors have arrived."  
  
Seconds later, a cheerful Darryl Morris entered the room, with his wife and two sons in tow. "Hey everyone! Has the surprise birthday party started, already?"  
  
"Surprise birthday party?" Cole's expression became blank momentarily. Until realization hit him. "Oh, wait a minute! Is this a birthday party for me?"  
  
Harry groaned. "So much for the surprise."  
END OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. Chapter Eight

"SECOND POWER" by RFK  
PART EIGHT  
Later that afternoon, the Charmed Ones sat around the manor's Sun Room, discussing the day's events. Not long after their return, Leo had orbed to the Whitelighter's Realm to report on what happened.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Piper declared. "All this time, the Elders had someone else to vanquish the Source and they used us!"  
  
Paige commented, "I don't think they really had much of a choice. After all, the Source did come after us. I wonder why he didn't bother going after Olivia's cousin."  
  
"Maybe he thought we would be an easier target," Phoebe added. "Being more inexperienced as witches than the McNeills. Even Olivia and her brothers are experienced than us."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Honey, experience doesn't mean anything. Not really. There is such a thing as talent. Or power."  
  
"Geez Piper!" Paige retorted. "I think we've already discovered how powerful Olivia and her brothers are. Especially Olivia. And none of us can't deny that they are talented witches."  
  
The oldest Halliwell glared at the youngest. Phoebe realized that Piper found the idea of Olivia McNeill being just as powerful as the Charmed Ones, unpleasant. She had to be honest that deep down, she found the idea a little disturbing. It made the Power of Three seem less . . . special. But what really bothered Phoebe was that someone as allegedly powerful as Olivia would associate herself with Cole.  
  
The image of that circle of fire surrounding Cole and Olivia replayed in Phoebe's mind. Psychic connection? Familiars? Was it possible? Why not? She had once formed a psychic connection with a Native American in some Old West town, stuck in another dimension. Phoebe had always believed she and Cole possessed a connection that made them soul mates. But the events of the past year seemed to have perverted that believe. Or had it been her fears and later rejection of Cole?  
  
"By the way," Piper added, "that is the last time I attend a birthday party at that house. From now on, Paige, you're on your own."  
  
Paige shot back, "It wasn't that bad. Cole even liked your present." She added under her breath. "If you can call it one."  
  
Piper protested, "Cole didn't mind! Why should you?"  
  
"C'mon Piper! A cookbook? THE JOY OF COOKING, both volumes? What on earth is he going to do with that? He can't cook!"  
  
Squirming in her seat, Piper muttered, "I'm sure that Olivia can help him. Or maybe her mother, or Sheila. Or maybe he'll learn how. What are you worried about? You gave him a nice present. A watercolor painting of Golden Gate Park and the Bridge. Painted by you."  
  
"Well, at least I had taken the time to give him a present that he would enjoy! You know how he likes Golden Gate Park."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Paige! Oh please! You painted that picture, three months ago!"  
  
While her sisters continued to squabble, Phoebe's mind returned to a scene at the birthday party. Just before the cake had been served, Darryl's wife, Sheila, asked the half-demon his age. For a moment, panic seemed to have enveloped the McNeill drawing room . . . until Cole, of all people, saved the day. He told Sheila that he had been born on January 19, 1969 - making him 34 years old, instead of 118 years.  
  
Following that little scene, the McNeills' manservant had brought out the birthday cake and everyone began to sing, "Happy Birthday". Phoebe had never seen her ex-husband look so . . . happy. Not since the day she had announced being preg . . .  
  
Phoebe shook her head. The last thing she wanted to think about was that dark period in her life. That period in which Cole was the Source of All Evil, and she was his queen. It still hurt, after eight long months, just thinking about it. Phoebe then recalled Paige's revelation that Cole had been possessed by the Source's essence during those three months. At first she refused to believe her sister. To do so would mean facing the possibility that the Charmed Ones had killed an innocent, instead of bothering to save him. Deliberately.   
  
Although Phoebe has finally decided to accept that Paige had been right - no one could argue with a powerful Voodoo prophetess' vision - she still could not consider any reconciliation with Cole. Innocent or not, he represented one of the worst moments in her life. Phoebe could not help but wonder if she had vanquished Cole when she first learned he was Belthazor, she would have spared herself and her sisters, great heartache. And being Queen of the Underworld. Besides, staying away from Cole would be better, in the end. Better for her and her family. Especially in regard to Cole's new powers and Ed Miller. Unlike the McNeills, Phoebe could not overlook those two matters.  
  
"The Keeper of Aingeal," Piper muttered, with a shake of her head. "I just can't believe it! The Keeper of Aingeal and Belthazor. I bet the Elders will have a field day with that!"  
  
Again, the image of Cole and Olivia popped into Phoebe's head. She tried to tell herself that she felt no jealousy. Not really. After all, the events from last spring had only convinced her that she and Cole were never meant to be. So why did the idea of those two forming a psychic bond bothered her?  
  
Piper continued, "Don't any of you find it strange that Leo has never heard of this Aingeal staff, before?"  
  
Heaving a sigh, Paige answered, "Maybe the Elders never thought Olivia would become the next Keeper of Aingeal. Then again, who knows? If they did know, I can tell you one thing - I don't know if I can ever completely trust them again."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the Staff of Aingeal?" Leo demanded angrily. He stood before the Elders' Council, trembling with righteous anger.  
  
Elder MacKenzie regarded the sixty year-old whitelighter with supercilious eyes. "Are you asking a question, Leo? Or questioning our decision?"  
  
Leo faltered. "I didn't mean . . ." He paused, as frustration welled inside of him. "What I meant was . . ." Oh to hell with it! "Yes, yes I am questioning your decision. I'm Olivia's whitelighter, for heaven's sake! Surely you could have warned me that she would become the next Keeper of the Aingeal Staff! I didn't even know what that was, until this morning!"  
  
"Please, Leo. Calm down. We had never considered the possibility that she would become the Keeper," Mathilda calmly replied. "Until her fire power manifested. Even then, we believed there was a chance for another McNeill witch to claim the title. However, no other candidate has materialized."  
  
Leo paused, wondering if the Elders knew about this morning's incident. He opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it before he could.  
  
Elder Sylvester added, "Jack McNeill must have told you about the Staff." He sighed. "How I wish that damnable staff had never ended up with a powerful family of witches! Especially that particular family!"  
  
"Don't forget Sylvester," Mathilda quietly reminded her colleague, "the McNeills are descended from Niallghas, who was a very powerful wizard. Which is why we had to pin our hopes on the Charmed Ones. Because of their . . . bloodline, the McNeills would have proven to be undependable. The Keeper of the Aingeal Staff have always been reluctant about going after the Source. And I suspect that your witch, Olivia, is no different."  
  
MacKenzie sniffed derisively. "Hmmph, tainted blood from a wizard." He peered at Leo, who had barely been listening. "Leo, is there a problem? You seemed unusually quiet."  
  
How to tell them? Leo took a deep breath. "Uh, I guess you all know that Cole is still helping Olivia with her new power."  
  
Sylvester's lips formed a grim line. "Yes. Apparently, you had failed to convince your witch that training with an all-powerful demon is a mistake. Considering that you were dealing with a McNeill, your failure is understandable."  
  
Profanity hovered on Leo's lips, but he managed to keep himself in check. Instead, he decided to drop the bombshell. "When my family went to visit the McNeills this morning, we found Olivia and Cole in a state of meditation."  
  
"And?" MacKenzie demanded.  
  
Leo frowned. "You really don't know, do you? You didn't sense it?"  
  
Heaving an impatient sigh, MacKenzie continued, "Sense what?"  
  
"While meditating, Olivia and Cole . . ." Leo hesitated. ". . . managed to form some kind of psychic bond. It's believe that they have become each other's familiar."  
  
The news struck the Elders' Council with the force of a whirlwind. Once again, anxious voices filled the chamber. "WHAT???" Sylvester roared. "Familiars? A psychic bond between a witch and a demon??"  
  
"How could you allow this to happen?" MacKenzie demanded angrily.  
  
Leo immediately became defensive. "I couldn't do anything about it! By the time we had arrived at the McNeills' home, they had already began to form a bond."  
  
Anxiety of every form were expressed by the Elders. Leo felt like a failure, as he stood before his superiors. And yet . . . a small spark of resentment simmered within his breast. Resentment created by anger at the demands made upon him and the Elders' failure to warn him about his charge's new role in the supernatural world. Leo began to wonder if both his wife's family and the McNeills had been right about the Founders. And if his bosses' methods and narrow attitudes were responsible for the growing chaos in the Whitelighters' Realm.  
  
* * * *   
  
The couple slowly made their way down the corridor, until they reached the front of Olivia's apartment. Cole remained silent, while Olivia dug into her purse for the key. She inserted the latter into the door's lock and opened it. Slowly facing Cole, she asked, "Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee? Or the usual late Sunday afternoon martini?"  
  
Cole wanted to accept Olivia's offer. Wanted to discuss what had passed between them, this morning. But a part of him held back, fearful of the impact such a discussion might have on his already shaky relationship with Olivia.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," he said. "I have some work to catch up on." Cole inwardly winced at disappointed expression on Olivia's face. And changed his mind. "Well, maybe I can come in. I'm sure that my work can wait."  
  
Olivia smiled. "Good, because I have your present, inside." She and Cole walked inside the apartment. "Have a seat. I'll make you a birthday drink." She glanced at his hands. "Say, where are your presents?"  
  
"I sent them to the penthouse," Cole replied. "As for my martini, don't forget the olive." He sat down on the sofa. While Olivia began preparation of the martinis, he added, "By the way, how do you feel? About being the new Keeper of the Aingeal Staff?"  
  
Olivia shrugged. "How should I feel? I don't have it, yet. Dad told me that our Scottish cousins will be arranging some ceremony for me to take possession of the Staff, this June. I don't know. Some kind of coronation, I guess."  
  
"Sounds ceremonial," Cole murmured. He paused momentarily before continuing, "Listen, Olivia, about what happened this morning . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about it, myself. I must say that I found it very interesting. What about you?"  
  
Cole sighed. "Yeah, I did. Almost . . ." What could he say? Frightening? He never thought that anyone would learn so much about him, in such a short space of time.  
  
Olivia walked over to the sofa, holding two martinis - with onions. "Almost what? Scary?" She handed one martini glass to Cole, before sitting next to him. "It was scary for me. I guess . . . well, you're probably the first person who has ever discovered so much about me," she added, repeating his thoughts. Her green eyes pierced his. "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah," Cole managed to say. He took a sip of his martini. "The first." He sighed. "Look, about what you saw of my past . . ."  
  
A long, dry sigh escaped Olivia's mouth. "You mean your past as Belthazor? I know what you're capable of, Cole. I saw it when you saved me from that Crozat warlock. And I saw it when we were at that warehouse. You're a killer. In fact, you're a very good killer. But then, so am I. Hey, I haven't survived years of being a cop and dealing with other kinds of evil, for nothing. Maybe the only thing you should worry about is not choosing that old life you had as Belthazor, again." Olivia's eyes grew more penetrating. "Understand?"  
  
Cole returned her stare. Electricity crackled between them. Cole could feel it. He could also feel growing warmth that seemed to be spreading all over his chest. The same warmth he had experienced that night at the New Year's party - just seconds before he had kissed Olivia. Panic struck him. He managed to control it with a few deep breaths. Olivia's eyes expressed concern. "Cole, are you alright? Your face look slightly red."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Then Cole took a gulp of his martini. "Just feeling a little flushed. You know, big day for me. Birthday." Then he glanced up at Olivia. "Speaking of birthdays, don't you have a present for me?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Two hours later, Cole left Olivia's apartment. His first instinct was to return to his penthouse. But there was someone he wanted to speak with, first. Cole beamed out of the hallway and reappeared in front of a three-story townhouse, in the middle of New Orleans' French Quarter. Cole walked over to the door and rang the bell.  
  
A familiar figure opened the door, over a minute later. It was Andre. The latter broke into a wide smile. "Hey, hey! It's the birthday boy! Happy Birthday, man!" The two friends exchanged hugs.  
  
Cole allowed himself a small smile. "Thanks, Andre."  
  
The other man glanced at Cole's wrist. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"My birthday present," Cole said, lifting his wrist to display the new watch that adorned it. "From Olivia."  
  
Andre nodded. "Very nice. I guess you're here for your present. It's too bad that Cecile isn't here. She went to see her grandmother, over near Metairie. Come on it." The two men entered the house. Andre led Cole to the spartanly furnished living room. "So, Olivia gave you a new watch. You two are talking, now?"  
  
"Yeah. We . . . uh, we made our peace. And I'm still helping her with her new power." Cole sighed.  
  
Black eyes stared pointedly at Cole. "Okay, I know that sigh, anywhere," the Vodoun priest continued. "What's the problem now? Why are you really here?"  
  
Another sigh left Cole's mouth. He lowered his head into his open palms. "Andre, I think I'm in a world of shit."  
  
"Oh? What kind of shit are you talking about?" Andre asked.  
  
Cole hesitated. "I think . . . God! I think I'm in love. And it's not with my ex-wife."  
THE END   
**NOTE: As of this story, the Halliwells are unaware that Cole can cook. However, I have already established in "Return With Vengeance" that he does know how to cook - he had prepared dinner for the now dead warlock, Suzanne Crozat. 


End file.
